This time around
by Topaz Princess
Summary: Things were great in Konoha.The war was over and eighteen year old Hinata had gotten her wish,to be with the one person she truely admired and loved.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers!**

**This is my newest story, This time around begins three years after Naruto defeated Pein.**

**This story features four of my favourite people to have in a fanfic:**

**Naruto, Hinata, Minato and Kyuubi (nice)**

**In case you get mixed up here is the key .Don't own Naruto T.T**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

Chapter1

Hinata's pov

Things were great and war was over, eighteen year old Hinata had gotten her wish, to be with the one person she truely admired and loved.

It seemed like just yesterday when she fought against Pein and confessed her love to Naruto.

She never in her wildest dreams had she thought he would accept her, get to know her or feel anything for her, but he did.

In fact tomorrow would be exactly three years since they started dating.

She woke up around 6:30 like every morning; only difference was that she couldn't wait to see what Naruto had planned for them to do tomorrow.

Last year they went to the waterfall he saw her training at, had a picnic and went swimming, this year would be even better, she could feel it.

She got ready and made her way over to Neji's house for training .When he turned seventeen, he received his inheritance and bought a really big house that he and Tenten live in now.

Over the years the two cousins have become closer than even Hinata is with her sister, she knocked the door, it was opened by a very handsome Neji Hyuuga a few moments later.

"Good morning nii-san." she bowed. "Good morning Hinata are you ready for training?"

He said as he led the way out to his huge backyard that was set up like the training grounds.

Naruto's pov

Naruto was just sitting around at home looking at the beautiful ring he held in his hand. It was gold with a sapphire in the middle surrounded by two white diamonds that had a hint of lilac.

"I wonder what I should do for Hinata tomorrow. It has to be special!" he thought aloud.

He ran his fingers through his long golden locks that came over his eyes when he was not wearing his head band.

He was very handsome with his sapphire blue eyes that sparkled and lean, muscular body was an exact replica of the Fourth, with the exception of his skin tone.

He snapped his fingers together and got off the coach.

"I got it, I'll ask him." He then sat down on the carpet like if he was meditating.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, when he opened his eyes, he appeared in an all too familiar room where water leaked from the ceiling forming a shallow pool on the floor and an iron door stood before him.

"I know, you know I'm here so don't pretend you're sleeping cause we both know you don't sleep, so get up!" these words were exclaimed a little too loudly angering the fox.

_**"KIT! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO LOUD! I NAP SO I DON'T ENTERTAIN YOUR THOUGHTS WHEN THEY HAPPEN ALL THE TIME! I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW! GOOD THING I TOOK A LIKING TO YOU OR I WOULD KILL YOUWERE YOU STAND, EVEN IF I GO WITH YOU!"**_

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and nervously chuckled "He he, sorry about that, I thought you were going to give me the cold shoulder."

The demons anger had receded Naruto noticed by the change in his voice.

_**"How can anyone try to ignore a chatterbox like you? You'd just talk and talk until you got their attention."**_

Naruto laughed "Got a point, can you help me with something?"

Kyuubi was amused by Naruto's polite behaviour _**"As you know I'm a demon, not a romantic and do not wish to give answers to such questions since it goes against my nature. You should however ask the man who put me here about what to do with your mate tomorrow."**_

Naruto was always a little shocked at how Kyuubi knew everything going on in his mind but it made things easy most of the times.

"Hey she's not my mate yet...what do you mean ask my father? He's dead, are you make fun of him or something!" Naruto was getting angry at the thought of the Kyuubi making fun of his father, who saved so many.

Kyuubi smirked _**"Yet? So you have plans of making her your mate I presume?"**_

"Don't _presume_ me, of course you know you're in my freaking conscience for crying out loud" he was getting annoyed but didn't show it, he was older now and had more self-control.

_**"Well, well, well. I'm surprised you haven't blown a fuse yet, getting under your skin was much easier back then, guess I have to turn it up a notch next time."**_

"Don't get carried away fox, now about my father or whatever you said."

He had matured put was still very impatient when it came to Kyuubi.

_**"Oh yes now that you've grown older you will find that you will have more convenience when it comes to my powers. Like when you turned sixteen you were able to use a few hands signs, enabling you to hear, smell and move quicker than normal with your animal enhanced senses.**_

_**Now that your older, you can summon any relative take your dad for instance, you can now summon him to your thoughts instead of only seeing him when in 'eight tails' the rest you'll figure out on your nineteenth birthday in two and a half weeks."**_

Naruto was speechless for a moment but recovered quickly and asked, "Okay, that sounds really cool and all but how do I do it?"

_**'All you have to do is nip your finger, place it on your forehead and say the person's name. We're in your mindscape and not in the real world so any one you summon will appear as if they were alive and you will still remember what happens when you leave. You got all of that?'**_

Naruto nodded and the fox went to the back of his cell.

Naruto bit his thumb and placed it on his forehead and recited his father's name.

"Namikaze Minato."

**Hope you like it review if you like.**

**Now you're probably wondering why he is now becoming 19 when he was about 16 when the Pein event occurred, this is because at the time they fought Pein his birthday hadn't come yet.(At least in my story...)**

**Topaz Princess out...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi hope you enjoyed chp 1.I want to thank those who have favourited or reviewed this story.**

**I don't own Naruto. (Sigh...) **

**Chapter 2**

In front of Naruto appeared a blinding yellow light, he closed his eyes to escape some of the light, he felt it lessen on his eye lids so he opened his eyes to see an older version of himself that had the same spikey blonde locks and cerulean eyes that Naruto possessed.

The person before him gave him a toothy grin which he returned with a toothy grin of his own.

''Long time no see kiddo, what took you so long?'' the man gave him a big hug which he return just as tight and warm.

When his hands fell to his side he gave a weak laugh, "Sorry about that dad, just found out I could, hey Kyuubi ho-"

_**"You never required information that I thought you needed a father's advice."**_

Naruto whined "What do you mean,I ask you all kinds of stuff all the time ?"

_**"Honestly Kit, I just assumed if you didn't bring it up then I shouldn't and that it would give you enough time to heal mentally about your sensei instead of coming here to talk with him all the time and leaving your mate out there."**_

Naruto thought about what he said all but for two minutes and began to grin. "Well when you put it that way you had my best interest at heart, so all is well."

Minato was amazed at how his son and the Kyuubi talked to each other, it made him happy to see that his son could change the ways of a demon.

''Guess you do have an effect on people like your Godfather said or should I say demons to? I have never seen the Kyuubi behave this way ever.'' Minato pretended to be shocked.

_**"Don't make a fuss about it. I'm going to be here a good while, might as well talk to someone for the time being."**_ the Kyuubi said this without moving from the back of the cell.

Minato just smiled and turned his attention toward his son. "So what is this about a mate?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, a slight blush on his cheeks. "She isn't my mate, just my girlfriend." he said .

"Well who is she? What does she look like? How long have you been dating? "Minato had many more question to ask but decided to take things slow.

"Okay, her name is Hinata Hyuuga from the main family. She's slim but has great curves and long, shinny, smooth midnight blue hair down to her waist and beautiful lilac eyes you could get lost in. We will be dating three years in total tomorrow." Naruto had a big smile on his face when he was over.

His father milled over the information given.

"A Hyuuga, from the main family? I don't remember Hiashi having kids near the time you were born?" Minato was a little confused.

"That's because she wasn't born yet, her birthday is the 27th of December. Her mother, Hiruka died giving birth to her sister Hanabi." trying to explain Hinata's absence in his father's mind.

"So she's their heir?" Naruto nodded to answer his father's questions.

"I'm impressed, you must really like her to date her so long or is there something else." Minato looked at his son evenly. Naruto blushed, he was getting uncomfortable with the way this conversation was going. Kyuubi picked up on it and decided to torment him a little further.

Kyuubi chuckled at a dangerously high level, causing Naruto and his dad to hold their ears.

_**"Humph, good thing he only 'likes' the Hyuuga, you should of seen who he 'loved' when he was a kid! I personally don't like the pink haired freak, too obnoxious and gave me more work by having to heal the injuries she inflicted on him back then. The blue haired hottie, she's a keeper, liked him before anyone else did only he was too dense to figure out for yourself"**_

The Kyuubi created a bubble like screen to show Naruto's memories on it.

Minato watched the screen intently, he watched as his son repeatedly asked out the pinkett and was repeatedly turned down in the harshest of ways. Some of those images made his brows knit together at how the girl was so infatuated with the Uchiha even though he paid her no mind.

Some of his son's memories did catch his eye like when he first came back to Konoha...

_**FLASHBACK- - - -**_

Naruto had made his way through Konoha's extremely large gates back to the one place he truely called home, with one person dominating his thoughts.

"I can't wait to see Sakura-chan! She must look great, maybe now that I have grown older she'll accept a date from me." he was so excited that he was talking out loud.

"**Yeah if you suddenly grow raven hair and get onyx eyes she'll go out with you."**

'Why do you have to be like that she's amazing!' he said, trying to defend his love interest as best he could.

"**How about this kit, I won't say anything bad about the girl if you can truthfully answer some questions for me."**

'You got a deal.'

"**When has Sakura ever said anything nice to you? What has she ever done for you as a friend and not team mate? And when have you EVER talked to her without you getting walloped on the head?"**

Naruto went over the questions in his head again and again until he came up with his answer, although saddened.

'Never'

"**Exactly, now think about your shy friend for a minute."**

'You mean Hinata?'

"**Yes, now tell me this;**

**When has Hinata ever said anything bad about you? When has she ever treated you badly or just like another weird team mate? And when have you EVER talked to her and gotten a wallop on your head or anything but kindness?"**

Naruto thought about these new questions but came up with an answer right away.

'Never' his thoughts made a small creep across his face.

'**So I guess that smile says you understand?'**

'Sort of I got to find Hinata Kyuubi!'

With that he ran all over the village looking for said pale eyed Hyuuga.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

As he watched more and more of his son's memories he was torn between his was happy that someone cared for Naruto, angry that another would try to take that away from him and appalled at how they would stoop so low to do it.

All of these emotions were only heightened at the next memory he witnessed...

**Sorry it's so short but I wanted save certain things for chapter three.**

**Review if you want.**

**I fixed this up a kittle so tell me what you think ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everyone, hope you like this chapter it's a little dramatic so bear with it.**

**Just so you know the last memory took place when he first came back to they didn't get together around that time he just started to notice her more as a friend.**

**This one however takes place after the defeat of Pein - the parts with just sakura, are to fill you in.**

**Do not own Naruto... T.T**

_**FLASHBACK- - - - -**_

It had been about three weeks since the defeat of Pein and the village was being rebuilt at a quick pace, in about another two weeks they would be finished.

Naruto was now respected and even feared by those who treated him badly in the past because of his now greatest achievement and his power.

Not much had changed about the Konoha 11; they still were the closest of friends even though they now all knew of the Kyuubi within him.

Although a few things had changed, Hinata was Naruto's girlfriend and he hardly ever talked to Sakura, which didn't sit well with the pink haired girl at all.

Sakura was walking around the market deep in thought.

_'I wonder what's wrong with Naruto, by now he'd be around me like a bee that found honey and asking me for a date._

_But I have only seen and talked to him about twice in three weeks. I wonder what happened to him to make him change so suddenly.'_

She stopped pondering as she heard the loud mouth ninja she was just thinking about, she walked towards his voice, then stopped as a second persons voice was heard.

She quietly stood there and listened to the conversation unfold.

"Say hime, what are you making for us tonight? I hope its ramen!" the blond said excitedly.

_'HIME, he never called me that! Wait since when do I care?'_ this peaked her interest and caused her to lean forward to hear what they were saying on the other side of the aisle.

"Gomen Naruto-kun but I'm not making ramen, we ate that last night."

_'That voice, It sounds just like Hinata! Nahh that couldn't be Hinata, why would he call her hime?' _she even snorted at the idea.

The blonde pouted."Awww….. I don't see what could possibly be better than ramen." his arms folded across his chest as if to prove his point.

"Naruto-kun I thought you liked my cooking, wouldn't you like it if I made you a big stew?" she said with a cute little pout of her own.

"Yeah I do. I love when you cook ramen and other stuff, but it isn't fair that you make vegetables taste so good especially when I don't like them." he pouted again.

_'What! He NEVER eats vegetables when I cook them, he must be talking to Ayume, she is a great cook, but why would he call her hime, isn't she like five years older than him?'_

The girl giggled, "Well Naruto-kun, if we don't hurry and get the other ingredients, we won't be eating anything." taking her basket and looking around for what she needed.

Like if she wasn't just listening to Naruto's conversation, she walked to the end of the aisle to see who Naruto would come out with.

To her surprise it wasn't Ayume, it was Hinata!

'_Is this a joke? I'm supposed to believe he ignores me to be with her, to top it off he calls her HIME! He never called me that!_

_Woohhhhh, since when does who he like have anything to do with me? I only like Sasuke anyway...'_

Oblivious to his team mate's inner distress, he smiles his big goofy smile and waved at her. "Hey Sakura, how are you doing?"

'_WHAT now he doesn't used the suffix anymore? This paled eyed girl must of done something to him.'_

"I-I'm fine, but the question is if you're fine?' Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"I feel great Sakura, why did you ask?" she was very suspicious of the girl now since he left of the suffix once again.

"Oh it's just your talking kind of funny, do you mind if I check for myself?" he just shrugged and said "As long as it doesn't take too long, Hinata -chan has some stuff she needs to pick up before it gets late."

_'He took off the suffix on MY name and added it on HERS!_ '

_'I've GOT to ask Ino about this, if anything she should know.' _with that in mind she went over to Naruto and her hand glowed as she checked him over.

She couldn't believe it he was perfectly normal! But how could this be, was her mind playing tricks on her, was it a genjutsu or something? Either way she would find out sooner or later.

Naruto then smiled and said, "Well see you around Sakura." With that he and Hinata left, leaving a very emotionally unstable Sakura behind.

**-The next day after a talk with Ino,-**

An angry Sakura was walking home having a massive rant going on in her head.

_'I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! He stopped talking to me because of HER. He stopped asking me out on dates because of HER and worst of all he believed HER confession of love over MINE, even if mine was fake, that's not the point!_

_At first, it was just a joke to stop him from chasing after Sasuke, now I realise I actually do care for him more than just a team mate. I treated him badly, but it was because I thought I had a chance with Sasuke-kun. I knew that when I was ready I could pick him back up if I ever felt like it._

_But NO... the blue haired, white-eyed little TRAMP had to come and mess everything up! You are going to pay for messing with me Hinata-CHAN' _

Sakura leapt away across rooftops, the anger you could feel pouring off of her. Searching for the blonde and his soon to be EX girlfriend, if she had anything to say about it.

Naruto and Hinata were having a great time on their date, they walked around town, went to the park and finally went to Ichiraku's for lunch.

"Hey Naruto and Hinata, what can I get you?" the man said a bright smile plastered across his face.

"The usual, for both of us." was Naruto's reply as the two sat down and waited for their ramen to finish and made small talk.

"Lunch yesterday was great hime, who would have thought people could make vegetables taste like that!"

Hinata cheeks turned a pale pink. "Thank you Naruto-kun. I hope you really liked it."

Naruto gave her a big hug that caused her to blush even more. "Are you kidding, It was the best thing next to ramen I've ever eaten." he then whispered into her ear, "Maybe even better." Just then their ramen came, Naruto's five bowls of miso ramen to Hinata one bowl of chicken ramen.

About ten minutes later Sakura appeared outside Ichiraku's bar.

Hinata and Naruto were in the middle of a conversation, when Sakura sat down next to him and held his arm.

"Hey Naruto-kun, what are you up to?" she purred seductively, hoping to get a response from him, he just gave her a confused look.

"Hey Sakura .I'm good, me and Hinata-chan here were just having some ramen, you should get some broth, you sound like you're coming down with the cold. You know what, you should let Hinata-chan cook something for you, she makes the best soup ever."

His reply made her let out a low growl.

_'GREAT, just great! Here I am, SAKURA HARUNO, trying to flirt with Konoha's number one knuckle-head!_

_And what does he DO, he tells me I'm coming down with a cold and should let Hinata-CHAN cook some of the BEST SOUP EVER!_

_I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! '_

As her internal outburst continued, she gripped his arm tighter causing him to pull away and making her snap out of her thoughts.

"Jeez Sakura are you going to break my arm or something." rubbing his arm to prove his point.

"Do you want me to heal it for you?" she said in a seductively making Hinata eye twitch, but Sakura never took her eyes off Naruto so she didn't notice.

However Naruto who was watching her intently had seen her eye movement.

_'She hardly gets mad and when she does her eyes twitch. I hope I didn't do anything to piss her off. I better take her home so she can vent or something.'_

He thought to himself worried about what made Hinata angry all of a sudden.

"That's not necessary Sakura, you know I'll be fine in a couple of minutes thanks to the fox, I have to carry Hinata-chan home, she seems upset."

She had had enough!

How dear he, the most unpredictable knuckle-head in Konoha not fall for Sakura, the smartest medical-nin of their year, even if he has a girlfriend!

She made a fist with her hand and slammed it on the counter causing it to shatter and the bowls on it to break.

"Sakura how could you do that! You just destroyed the old man's counter, he's going to be furious!"

Naruto looked like he was going to cry. He couldn't believe she destroyed the entire counter which happened to be attached to where he prepared the ramen!

"RAMEN! IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT!" she blasted.

"Of course not, It's just that you destroyed it for no reason!

Now, if your finished destroying the place, I'll be taking Hinata-chan home." he then latched on to her arm and turned to leave when they heard an ear splitting scream.

They turned around to see Sakura with a deadly look in her emerald eyes, with massive amounts of killer intent pouring off of her.

Naruto held on to Hinata's hand a little tighter just encase something happened.

"HOW DEAR YOU!" she screamed at the top of her voice.

"What's your problem? You're the one who destroyed Ichikura's stall."

"I don't believe this! How could you do this to me, ME of all people Naruto! How could you just move on and leave me hanging, leave me hanging just like that! WELL?"

"Sakura I don't know what you're talking about!" Naruto shouted back.

This shocked Sakura but she didn't show it, instead she just shouted back, "This is what I'm talking about! You've NEVER raised your voice at me until now!"

"That's because your being silly, I still don't know why you destroyed the place and now your ranting about stuff I don't even understand!"

She then turned her attention to the Hyuuga standing beside him, hand still held tightly by his.

"What have you done to him? It's like you somehow brainwashed him." Hinata didn't even flinch.

_'Is she crazy? Why would I brain wash Naruto-kun! Even if I could wouldn't I have done that ages ago when he was still drooling over her?'_

"Hinata-chan would never do something like that. Are you crazy!" seeing Naruto defend her made Hinata smile and Sakura scowl.

"Am I?

Your trying to tell me that you've been head over heels about me for most of your life and it just goes away cause you had a girlfriend for three weeks...Please" she said waving her hand dismissively.

"Sakura what I thought was love was simply a mere infatuation, like what you STILL have for Sasuke even though he's been gone for four years!" he was getting very annoyed that sakura was pulling a stunt like this.

"That's my point, it doesn't just go away! What your living is a big fat li-"

"DON'T YOU DEAR FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" he growled making both Sakura and Hinata flinch.

"How dare YOU, Sasuke is like the only family I ever knew, we were very competitive but that's how brothers are!

I've been trying to find him ever since Jiraiya and I were training, but all you've done is sit back and sulk about it!"

Sakura was about to speak but was cut off by Naruto again

"Yes I liked you for a very long time, but three weeks doesn't change a person! If you weren't so busy thinking about Sasuke you would have noticed!

From the time I came back from training for three years I realised that you would never change. I also realised with the help of the fox that we weren't meant to be, you were always so mean to me and never cared.

Then I realised, again with the help of the fox that Hinata was all the things you weren't and still aren't she's nice, sweet, calm, understanding and loving, not just to me but to everyone she cares about and even people she doesn't know.

So before you say I'm living a lie ask yourself something; Has SASUKE ever said a kind thing to you in your life and has he EVER done something for you that isn't expected of a team mate but as a friend? So whose living the lie Sakura, me or you?"

Sakura was visibly shaking but not from anger alone but because all of Naruto's word were true. She wasn't going to give him or Hinata the benefit of seeing her break so she was going to fight fire with fire. She then turned towards Hinata and a smirk on her face.

"Hah! Your still living a lie, only reason she likes you is because you defeated Pein, because you are now one of the strongest ninja in Konoha and because the Hyuuga clan can benefit from so much power."

That one definitely hit home for Naruto, before he could open his mouthed to deny such Hinata's voice was heard.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me or would you like me to repeat?" Sakura arched her eyebrows and stepped towards Hinata.

"How can you stand here and say I only like him for his power? What does that have to do with anything? I've loved him from the time we were genin, but was too afraid to say something or more worried about his happiness than my own.

He gives me the courage to want to get back up even when I feel like I can't. We share the same nindo, the same ninja way. I will always be greatful that he helped me when no one believed in me he did, when no one believed in him I did!

So for you to say something like that is ridiculous, when all I want to do is see him happy even if it isn't with me, because I love him too much to cause him pain like what you have!

Instead of being nice to him, you treated him like an outcast just to impress Sasuke!

I wished I was on his team every day, so I could show him that someone cared. But all you did was push him away"

Sakura was beyond furious, she started to form chakra around her two fists and up to her arms.

"You talk as if you know what's going on, you know nothing! You go around making everyone think you're an innocent girl but you're just a little weak excuse for a ninja and that's not going to change Hinata-CHAN!" Sakura screamed.

Now it was Hinata who began to bubble with rage, she took a single step forward, her hand being engulfed by a massive amount of chakra.

"Instead of trying to disgrace me with your words, why don't you see how much of a failure I still am." Hinata's voice egged Sakura on, daring her to try something.

Sakura just stared at her trying to input fear into the pale eyed girl, but she just returned it tenfold with a deadly glare only known to a true Hyuuga. Sakura now knew couldn't intimidate her now, so she pulled back her hand and launched it forward with the intent to shatter the Hyuuga's petite body.

Hinata merely side-stepped her and landed a clean hit to the back of her neck and knocked her unconscious as a result of so much chakra being forced into the pressure point in her neck.

**I love naruhina!**

**I'm so sorry this took so long; next chap should be out in about a week and a half.**

**School is such a drag with all this home work! Anyway if you like, please review.**

**Thank you to all my readers...Topaz princess out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys long time no see, anyway this chapter was a little tricky to write so please excuse my errors.**

**Sorry if my last chapter upset any pro Sakura. I'm anti-Sakura all the way when it comes to her messing with Naruto. I'm sorry if the dialogue confused you, there's a key ,hope you enjoy reading.**

**Don't own Naruto, but if I did I would be swimming in big bucks*sigh* **

"Normal"

_'Thoughts /guest'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

**Chapter 4**

Minato watched the clips of the girl Naruto once 'loved'. He didn't like the way she treated him at all, but was very pleased with the young Hyuuga's actions to say the least.

"I don't know her like you do so I can't hate her, but I do hate the way she treated you." Minato scowled.

"Hey that's exactly what Hinata said! But I don't really interact with her unless it's for the benefit of the team."

He nodded his head in approval of his approach to the situation, for some would just let the team suffer because of their personal. He was also nodding in approval of the heiress, he definitely liked her better than Sakura.

_**"Now, when you say nice catch you meant she's smoking! Much, much, MUCH more curves than that pink hair shapeless cow don't you agree? And this is just the girl he just USE to 'like' mind you."**_

Kyuubi knew he was pushing Naruto's buttons and wouldn't hear the last of it later.

Minato observed the girl from his own memories and could tell they love each other deeply by the way the made Minato smile.

_'So this is the girl you love I presume?' _Naruto nodded his head with a goofy grin on his face.

_'So you don't deny that you love her right?'_

Naruto was shocked at the words coming from his father's mouth. "Nani! Of course I love her, I didn't deny it, the damn fox is who said 'liked' not me..." and he went on and on.

Minato chuckled, _'Man, if your anything like your mother than you've got to be very special for her to love you the way she does.'_

Naruto was confused, "Huh, what's that supposed to mean?"

_'Hmmm, let me see, well... um...you see...'_

Kyuubi rolled his eyes at the man before him, the man that sealed him away in a mere child was now lost for words.

_**"What he means, well rather what I mean since you to have been my jinchuriki. You are both way too loud and have a nasty temper, which the person you end up with tends to have a calming effect on said personality. That's why I told you from the beginning you and that banshee would never work."**_

Naruto had to smile at how alike he and his mother were, but only for a moment.

"HELLO, we are getting way off track! I needed to talk to you for a reason, so can we get to that now!" Naruto shouted, he was losing his patients rather quickly.

_'Definitely your mother's child, so what do you want to talk about?'_

He was amused at how his son had all his looks down to the letter yet his mother's all out personality, the best of both words he thought to himself.

"Well I want to do something really special for Hinata but I don't have a clue what."

_'Hmmmm, how about this...'_ he whispered something into Naruto's ear.

"That's it?" he asked sceptically, not sure it was enough.

_'If she's how I saw her today then she'll love it.' _Naruto smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks dad, I'll tell you what happens soon," with that he left the room

**-Outside World-**

"Well better get to shopping." Naruto said aloud and left the house.

Training had just ended and both Neji and Hinata were sweating madly and breathing hard.

"Nice work Hinata." Neji said between breaths. "Thanks, can we go inside or get something to drink I'm parched." wiping the back of her hand across her face.

"Why not, you definitely deserve it." he then gave her a towel and walked into the house with Hinata following closely behind him.

Tenten came from the living room to the kitchen where she found the two Hyuuga chatting.

"So when are you going to tell your father of your progress?" she said leaning on the wall closets to the doorway.

Hinata just shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really have any intentions on showing him anything to be honest."

"So you're just going to play dumb and let him think you haven't improved at all? You've always wanted to show him you could do better?"

"Why should I show him anything? He didn't approve of me then and I don't want his approval now." Hinata said.

Neji nodded his head, "It seems Hinata-sama has made up her mind."

"I told you not to call me that! Just say Hinata, Hi-na-ta, there's no need for Sama, where cousins!" she said made Tenten laugh.

"You know if you keep your talents from your father that there's a possibility that you might get kicked out of the house and your position as heiress will be given to Hanabi right?" a curious hint to her voice.

"I see no problem with either of those outcomes. I can easily buy a place or rent an apartment since I have so much money if I'm not heiress I won't have to marry some old shrivelled guy from some important clan, because it would "benefit the clan" her nose wrinkled at the last part.

Both Neji and Tenten were slightly amused by her answer, but Tenten was feeling mischievous so she decided to say something.

"Orr...you could just move in with Naruto?"

"That's a thought worth looking into as well Tenten."

Even though Tenten knew she wouldn't stutter or blush at the comment, she didn't expect her to answer would come out like that.

"It seems Naruto has had quite an effect on you over the years. Speaking of which isn't his birthday in two weeks or something?"

Hinata's face started to beam, "Yes it is, and I'm going to have a party to celebrate."

Tenten nodded her head, "That's a great idea since you two have spent his birthday by yourselves since you guys where together."

"That's exactly what I thought, but don't let him know about it I want it to be a surprise." They both agreed.

"Oh will you to help me prepare for it, I really would appreciate it?" Hinata said batting her eye lashes.

Neji's and Tenten were thinking the same thing, 'Don't look at her puppy dog eyes, don't look at her puppy dog eyes!' But they were out of luck as they sighed and nodded their heads in defeat.

"Thank you nii-san, thanks Tenten! I'll come around in a couple of days to talk details, bye!" with that, she walked out of the house.

"What have we gotten ourselves into? She's probably planning the biggest party ever." Tenten said as she slipped into a chair next to Neji.

"This is a celebration for Naruto correct?" Tenten nodded so he continued. "Hosted by none other than Hinata Hyuuga, his girlfriend and admirer of many years. This isn't going to be like any other birthday party we've been to. It is going to be the biggest party of our generation so far."

Tenten paled at the revelation. "Oh no, what have we **really** got into?"

**Hey there my beloved readers, wats up!**

**Sorry if this Neji is too affectionate for yah, but that's the way I want him to be.**

**I enjoyed writing this chap and i hope u enjoy reading it.**

**Review, if you are always appreciated.**

**Bye Bye...till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people, Topaz Princess here.

I'm really sorry for the long wait for me to update, my computer was on the frits and still is.

Well here it is.

'Thoughts'

"Conversation"

Chapter 5

Hinata jumped out of bed like if it were on fire, she couldn't believe it, three years since they've been together. It didn't feel that long at all. 'Today's going to be perfect, I can tell.' Hinata thought as she went into her walking closet.

She looked around the room at all her colour co-ordinated clothes and shoes on the racks and shelves. So many to choose from, she was in a dilemma. Should she wear something navy blue or purple like usual or go for something different?

'I'll just pick my favourite outfit from each colour and chose from that.' She decided that was the best way to go.

Two hours later she was finished selecting her favourite outfits and shoes to with them. It was now 7:00 and she was nowhere near ready. "Hey. I've let her sleep two hours more than I should have to let her help me pick something out, or at least pick the right colour." She said to herself as she went over to her sister's room.

"Okay, let's see what I'm working with, did you decided on a colour?" Hanabi asked popping her bubble-gum the whole time. "That's what I want your help on, which colour do you think I should wear?"

Hinata sat on the bed drumming her fingers against the draw next to her bed. "Hmmm…how bout you just wear your usual colours?" Hinata gave a long sigh. "This is our third anniversary. I want to look a little different."

Hanabi's eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot that, why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"Well-

"Never mind that, we have work to do." Hanabi said. 'This is exactly why I didn't wake you any sooner' Hinata rolled her eyes and got busy.

"Okay, let me see; green, purple and yellow are out." "What's wrong with pink?"

"It reminds me of that flat chested, green eyed freak, that's why!" Hinata laughed at her sister's description as she put her pink dress back on the rack.

"But the dress looks way better, just not quite right for the occasion." Hanabi added.

"You'd make anybody hate pink. I think I'll go with a red dress. Naruto wears enough orange for us both."

Hanabi shook her head, "No way are you leaving here in a dress that short. The old man will freak. Besides, we don't need Naruto's hands anywhere they shouldn't be." Then she laughed. "For now anyway, wonder what Jiraiya-sama taught him besides jutsus? Maybe it even involves jutsus..."

Hinata turned bright red, which made Hanabi laugh louder. "I'm just joking, but still wear pants even if they're **really** short." Hanabi ran out the room laughing before Hinata could strangle her.

******* ^_^ Topz `Pr^nce$$ ^_^ ********

Naruto was in the bathroom getting ready, his smile bigger and brighter than ever. Feeling satisfied with his look he went down stairs. His golden locks were in every direction, he ran his fingers through them but they just stuck out some more.

He had on a black pair of jeans, a burnt orange T-shirt inside of a black dress shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a couple of its buttons open, with black Tim's to finish his look. He checked to make sure he had everything before he left the house to go pick up Hinata.

******* ^_^ Topz `Pr^nce$$ ^_^ ********

He stopped two feet from the gate before the guard bellowed. "Halt, whose down there and what do you want?" Naruto laughed. "You're telling me you don't know what I'm doing here, even though I've been coming here for three years!"

Before they could reply, Hinata strolled out of the house a sweet smile on her face. Naruto immediately stopped laughing when he saw her.

She looked stunning from top to bottom, her hair was a curtain of indigo curls around her porcelain skin. She wore a red halter-top that hugged her curves nicely; the jewel encrusted neck-line wasn't too low but showed a small amount of her cleavage but left loads for Naruto's imagination to worry about.

Her short blue jeans hugged her hips and a couple inches of her thighs. Her long legs were absolutely gorgeous; she had on red sandals with jewels encrusted into the straps, her cute little toes were done in a vibrant red that shined in the mid-day sun.

'Damn fox! Can't you go to sleep and stop putting those images in my head?'

**'And miss this, hahaha... Besides, I'm only showing you what you wanna do, nothing more...'**

'Damn Ero-kyuubi, she's going to think I'm a perv now!'

The Kyuubi didn't respond as Hinata walked up to him. "You ready to go Hina?" Naruto asked and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Yeah, let's go." She took his hand and led him away from the house.

"You look great hime." he smiled down at her .She blushed and said thank you.

"Where are we going Naruto?" "Hmmmm...Well it's eleven so we're way off for dinner, let's head to the bakery and go from there, okay?" she smiled and nodded her head.

'How could Hiashi let her out of the house like this! Everyone's staring at her cute butt and ...I'm getting carried away. Naruto, focus! Focus on anything but her mind blowing curves and her milky white skin...DAMN!'

Hinata tugged on his sleeve and tip-toed to whisper in his ear, "We're here Naruto-kun." He grinned and rubbed the nap of his neck. "Ha-ha, seems so." they then headed inside.

Naruto was amused at her child-like behaviour, whenever they came to this bakery it was the same. She would look around the store at the paintings on the lily white walls; how the lights bounced off the walls and onto the lace table clothes with flower centre pieces and of course she loved to stare at the long glass case filled with fresh pastries, cakes, cookies and everything that was sweetly baked to perfection.

Yup, he loved no matter how old she got, she still had some of her child-like tendencies. He put his arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Your starting to drool..." She immediately brought her hands to her mouth, which made him laugh.

"I'm just teasing." She started to pout and folded her arms. "I'm sorry hime, besides you wouldn't get mad at me would you?" she was going to turn away but found that she couldn't 'He gets me every time with those puppy-dog eyes...'

"No, I couldn't stay mad at you." "Good, now how about we get what we came for huh?" he took her hand and headed toward the counter. "But I don't know what I want….."Don't worry, I think when we get to the counter he will hook us up."

As they made their way across the room to the counter, a small built man came from out back holding a medium sized box and a brown paper bag. "Konichiwa Naruto and Hinata, happy anniversary!" They smiled and said thank you.

"How much do I owe you?" "For you Naruto it's on the house." "It was last minutes so here's the money and keep the change." Naruto handed him forty yen.

******* ^_^ Top*** z `Pr^nce$$ ^_^ *****

They walked to the park and sat on a bench off to the side so they could watch everything that was going on. Naruto handed her the box she had her eyes on since they left the bakery.

She opened it and felt like if she were in heaven, her eyes light up as she stuck her hand in and took out one of the still warm sticky cinnamon-buns and took a bite. She sighed blissfully, the taste of the warm pastry and sinfully sweet syrup that dripped down her lip were lovely.

Naruto took his thumb and wiped it away and licked it, then took one from the box and dove in. They sat there a while eating sticky cinnamon-buns, sipping water and enjoying each other's company. Then they walked around town, hand in hand enjoying the day go by.

They walked around town, hand in hand enjoying the cool breeze that blew their hair around.

They ate a fine dinner at an expensive restaurant named Chi no Chi and enjoyed some of their favourites.

After that Naruto decided to take her somewhere, he placed his hands over her eyes and led her down a path and around a large structure. Couple minutes later he removed his hands and she opened her eyes.

Looking over the horizon she saw how beautiful Konoha truely was, peaceful and warm; like one big happy family, and it was all thanks to Naruto...her Naruto.

They sat down for a while just enjoying the view, everywhere was quiet, well except for Naruto's mind that is;

'Oh my God! I don't know if I can do this ...I really want to, but what if she says no... I couldn't bear the thought of losing her.' All the while, Naruto held the midnight blue velvet box in a death grip in his pocket.

**'Naruto you big Idiot! If you don't give it to her how will you know? And what happened to the loud mouth idiot I was sealed in?'**

'About to shrivel up and die, but here goes nothing.'

Naruto took a few deep breaths then called her name barely above a whisper, if not for her being a ninja she wouldn't have noticed. She turned and looked at him with the sincerest eyes possible to ant person, which gave him the courage he needed to continue.

"There's something I have to say." she nodded for him to continue. "Hinata, from the time you told me you loved me when we were fighting Pein, I looked at you with different eyes, not the eyes of a close friend like before but much more, that hasn't changed in the three years we've been together and I hope it never will."

He got down on one knee and gripped her hand and rubbed her smooth knuckles. "Hinata Hyuuga, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" his cerulean eyes searched lilac ones that were glistening over with tears.

"Yes, yes, of course I will" Those words, those beautiful words that put his planet back into orbit. He smiled a huge smile, bordering on a grin and hugged her tightly, he picked her up and spun her several times, her soft giggles filling the air.

He held her close, inhaled her lavender and vanilla scent that he had grown to love, kissed her forest of indigo hair and whispered, "I'm so happy that you said yes."

She looked at him, her eyebrows knitted, "Why wouldn't I say Yes?" he made a light chuckle, "Your dad and the whole clan basically." She wrinkled her nose, "What they have to say doesn't concern me what so ever." she said matter-of-factly.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear, "That, I'm glad to hear." He gave her a long, sweet kiss ,then took hold of her small hands and said, "How about I take you home, I don't think having the head of the Hyuuga clan hunting me down would be a good way to end the evening." clearly amused by the thought.

With that they strolled casually to the Hyuuga Estate, on arrival Naruto pecked her on the cheek and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Wondering why he made such a speedy departure she looked up and figured out, her father was standing in the door, steel-like gaze penetrated her even without the use of the Byakugan. His only words were;

"When are these foolish games going to end?"

**Okay ppl, sorry for leaving it so cliffy.**

**Please review my faithful readers XD**

**Bye for now**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ppl hope you like what your about to read and I want to thank you all for reviewing, favouriting the works!

disclaimer:I don't own Naruto

Chapter6

"What games are you referring to?"she father seemed to take her question as an insult."Don't take me for a fool Hinata,you know what I mean." with that he turned to go inside.

Before she could say anything,he simply said,"We will finish this discussion in my office when you look presentable and walked away not caring what she thought of his decision because it was final.

She sighed and climbed the stairs to her she took off her outfit and swapped it for her usual attire,making no attempts to speed up the meeting she was going to have with her father.

'Looks like I can't delay any longer.' with that thought,she went back down stairs and turned down the hall to his office.

Hinata knocked,a gruff "come in" was heard and she slid the doors open and knelt on the floor facing her father.

"When are you going to stop these childish games?" he asked. "Father ,I'm not aware of these games you speak of." she was getting annoyed with his nonsense.

"I'm speaking about this so-called relationship your in with the demon brat.I have no proof of his so-called biological parents therefore it does not mean a are week and ,a shame brought upon the main now,your a fool to think I would actually allow this was simply something to past the time till you were married to someone of purpose."

Hinata was getting angry "Who does this man think he is! Speaking to me as if I were a dog,willing and ready to do his biding.'

"You speak of this relationship in past do you do this,you make it seem as if it has truly it has only begun." Her voice didn't waver even though her father's eyes were spewing venom.

"And pray tell me what gave you this false assumption?" is words were calm but the underlying threat was there.

Hinata took satisfaction when she showed him her ringed made him spring to his feet from the mat he was sitting on.

"Who do you think you are!Disobeying years of tradition and the way of the Hyuuga clan by marrying someone I didn't authorize and to add insult to injury,it's the demon brat's ring!"

By the end of his tirade,he was fuming. Hinata didn't even blink,she just sat their getting an earful of his nonsense.

"I've broken no rules rules clearly state that I'm allowed to chose my husband,as long as it is before my 19th birthday."

"Yes,that's true,but the leader pf this clan must be the one to allow it!As you can obviously see,I don't allow it."

Hinata's eyes steeled against her father's,neither looking away from the other's piercing gaze. "I do not care father,I love him and that is all that I'm so weak as you and the elders proclaim,why do you care who i marry?"

"I honestly don't care who you marry,but as the heir of this clan,I will not let you disgrace me by marrying some fact that your weak is your fault and your fault alone.I will not be allowing another shameful burden into this Clan,I have you for that."

He was trying to make Hinata break,trying to make her crawl into a shell,to cowardly back down and accept what ever he was she wasn't going to do ,she was going to make him explode with anger and make him grinned his teeth so hard,they would turn to dust.

Hiashi Hyuuga thought he wa in control,but little did he know that Hinata was pulling the strings on this operation.

"If I marry Naruto,which I will be so bad about it? Yes he is a jinchūrik, but look how he has helped us in the past and everything he's going to do for us in the future."

Hinata's levelheadedness was getting to her eyebrows started to twitch. "That has nothing to do with me,or this will give the demon brat his ring back or face being exiled from this clan."

'Oh he really knows how to piss me off!Does he think I really care about this clan so much as to leave Naruto? hahahaha...joke!'

"How about we settle this in a civil manner?" Hinata suggested."I'm listening." "How about we have a spar,a battle if you will? If you win I'll give Naruto his ring back and anyone you chose for I win,I can remain the Hyuuga heir and still be able to marry Naruto. So what do you think father,up for it?"

Hiashi didn't even think for a second,he had a sly smile on his face as he nodded his head. "You do know that when I remove you from being heiress you will be branded with the caged bird seal?" his grin getting bigger with every word he spoke.

'The old prune is falling for the bait...what a surprise." she thought as she nodded her head. "Then it's a deal,just to savour this victory even more,when do you suppose we'll have the battle?"

"We'll have it a week after it is written in words and signed by the Hokage,I do not wish for this agreement to stray from what was decided on." with that,she rose from the mat she was on and headed for the sliding doors to his office.

"Goodnight father." He didn't like the fact that it felt like she was dismissing him. "Until this spar is over with,you will need to look for somewhere to stay.I expext to see you gone by midday tomorrow (12pm).Goodnight."

He smiled when he saw her bow her head and shrugged out the door. She walked up the stairs to her room slowly,not caring that she dragged her feet.

When she closed her bedroom door and sat on her bed she smirked.

'You don't know how happy you've made father.'

**And that's a wrap!**

**I want to thank my reviewers,you all are just great!**

**sorry if it is cliffy...next chap is going to be humorous XD **

**well bye bye for now...PEACE!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey my faithful readers!

Sorry to keep you waiting,but here it is;

Chapter 7

The following morning,Hinata woke-up around five-thirty and packed everything she owned into about five scrolls and put them into her backpack. 'Why pack twice,I know I'm not coming back here anytime soon.'

When she closed the door behind her the only things in the room were the drapes and the dust in the corners. She left a note on Hanabi's door and left without saying goodbye to her cold hearted father.

She took her time and walked to Naruto's house giving him some time t wake up.

Naruto heard a light knock on the door before he heard the lock click gave a happy sigh,he knew her chakra signature why was she here so early,she usually came by around gave hime some extra time to train and get the house slipped on a pair of baggy pants and went to see what was going on down stairs.

Hinata heard him walk down stairs and turned to great him but had to hold back a asp she had trained with him shirtless,but that was a huge field!This was just a small apartment,HIS apartment!

"Do you greet all your guest half dressed?" He raised his eyebrows in confusion,then she pointed at hos chest and he got the picture, "Hehehehe,nah... I usually don"t get guest so early in the 's up?" he walked up to her and rubbed knuckles,admiring the ring on her elegant finger.

"I moved out." she said with a ran his fingers through his hair and pondered on what she said before voicing his opinion. "What's with the sudden more and where's your stuff?"

She sighed and went into the fridge."Well more like kicked out,but i left with a smile on my face,pride intact." "Nani?" Naruto plopped down on the couch and messaged his temples.

She then told him everything that happened last breathed slowly in order to keep his temper under control. "Okay,let me get this put your life at risk in two ways and had to move out because of it?Hinata don't yo-"

You got one thing right Naruto,I have moved out of the Hyuuga house temporarily,but I will not lose to my father and that's a promise of a life time."

Naruto could remember word for word what she had told him prior but the thought of her getting sealed or dieing in the spar,made everything he stood for look nothing like didn't think he could survive without her by his side,now that he finally got her.

He sighed,he knew that no amount of arguing would change her he thought his ways rubbed off on her too he quickly shook that thought away,he loved everything about her,she was cute,quiet,shy and even stubborn,but he loved he all the same.

"I believe in you hime,but I just don't want to see you get hurt." He got off the coach and walked towards her."You have been here about twenty minutes and I haven't even touched you,what's wrong with me...I must be going crazy!"

He wrapped his arms around her waisted and rested his chin on her shoulder,breathing in her lovely lavender scent. "Your welcomed to stay forever." he whispered into her ear,making her giggle.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She blushed,he always knew what to say to make her feel better. "Don't you think you should put on a shirt,I would hope you don't answer the door like that to everyone?" she folded her arms and pouted.

He laughed, "Your probably right,but no one comes here this early unless i's for a mission so I wouldn't worry too much." At that moment a knock was heard at the door. "Or I could be wrong... answer the door for me,I'll go get some clothes on." he grumbled as he took the stairs two at a time.

Hinata opened the door to come face to face with her cousin Neji." What are you doing here nii-San?" "I came to see how you were handling things since you didn't bother to inform me of your departure."

"Sorry about that,I just wanted to leave as soon as this does mean that you saw the letter I left Hanabi right?" he nodded his head,"She would be here if she didn't have training with Hiashi-sama to attend." Hinata nodded as well.

"May I ask why you left?" Neji inquired causing her to let out a low sigh,"For starters I was told to leave,second, I would prefer not to get into it for now if you don't mind?""That's understandable,I just hope I'll get an explanation soon." she smiled,"That I can definitely do."

He looked around the house and wrinkled his nose. "And where does Lady Hinata propose she sleeps? On the couch or in Naruto's bed?" Hinata blushed. "I didn't really think about all of that,I was soo happy to leave that house I brought everything I owned in the scrolls I brought with me."

Neji raised his eyebrows."This apartment isn't big enough to hol your bed along with its content." Hinata looked around the room a if eeing it for the first was,the apartment was too small for both their stuff.

'When we get married,we're so getting a new place.' with a sigh she nodded her head in agreement. "Guess your right nii-san,what do you think I should do?"

Neji stood there an thought for a moment before he came up with an idea,"How about you bring the scrolls with your clothes and stuff and stay in any guest room you want at my can stay here or go where ever you want in the day and sleep there at night,that way you can train and then go about the rest of your day."

Hinata didn't really have to think about it at all,"That's a great idea!Around 1:30 I want to meet with everyone down at the park,I have something important to tell them,could you tell your team?"

"Sure,see you around 1:30." they exchanged good byes and Neji was on his way.

"Um,can you do something for me Naruto-kun?" "Sure,what is it?" he said while rummaging through the cupboard for some ramen. "Can you make some shadow clones to inform the others that we want them to meet us at the park at 1:30?"

"Sure,why not?" He made some hand signs and ten Naruto clones appeared and ran out the door. "So what should we do in the meantime?" Naruto said through a mouthful of ramen.

Hinata drummed her fingers across her chin and pondered a minute. "How about we go into town and buy some stuff for us to have picnic in the park?"

Naruto smiled, "That sounds great Hinata,let's go we might be able to get some dango at the bakery fresh out the oven.  
With that he slurped off the rest of his ramen and followed Hinata out the door.

**Well hello ppls!**

**Hows it been? Sorry I couldn't update sooner.**

**Please review and check out the polls I've opened.**

**It will help sooo much...well thnks and bye till next time.**

**xoxoxox  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi there

me again!

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto...sigh

Chapter 8

One thirty came and everyone of their friends were there; the konoha 11,Gai,Sai,Kakashi,Shizune,Teichi,Ayume,Tsunade,Kurenai and her baby boy.

When Naruto and Hinata arrived they were carrying a huge picnic basket.

"Hey guys,how's it going?" Everyone looked around at Naruto. "For your information,we're here cuz you called us,or did you forget?" Kiba shouted.

Naruto placed the basket on the lush grass and waved his hand.

"Oh keep quiet mutt boy,I was just asking how life was treating you,but by your tone I guess it's a pain in the ass." Naruto smiled as Kiba snarled at him. "Naruto-kun,that's not nice!" Hinata scolded.

She then took a scroll from her pocket,did a few hand signs and a huge table withe plates and bowls, napkins and the works came into sight as the smoke cleared.

Naruto's mouth literally dropped to the ground."Hina-chan! You made me carry this heavy basket and you had a scroll with everything in it!" he whined.

Hinata giggled,"I thought we should have extra food in case,and that if you lifted that here,you would be too tired to cause trouble,guess I was wrong..." Everyone laughed except Sakura who rolled her emerald eyes.

Hinata cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Lt's eat,then we can tell you the reason why me and naruto called you all here."

"That sounds good to me."

"What a youthful suggestion!"

"Troublesome" were a few of the responses she got.

Midway through their picnic,Neji cleared his throat making everyone look in his direction." If you don't mind me asking,I'd like to know why we were all called here." The others nodded their heads in agreement.

Hinata blushed, "Well..." she knew her voice would betray her so she just showed everyone her nearly chokee on a piece of dango se was eating **(A/N wouldn't that be great...but it would kill my story too ...what a shame :( ...)**

'What the hell! If it wasn't bad enough that she snagged the goof ,their getting married!..Next month they'll probably have twins...' Sakura thought to herself.

They all gasped,even the girls squealed with excitement as they ran over to Hinata and bombarded her with questions and demanding details.

While they guys showed their happiness for their friend in a lot more reserved congratulated him,some gave him a pat on the back others settled for a hand Kiba had to ask all the naughty questions everyone omitted,although it was on some of their minds.

Naruto gave him a punch on the top of his head causing him to crumple to the ground like paper**.**

A few more hours of eating and laughter filled conversations passed and it was time for everyone to had told Naruto about Neji's idea when they went shopping and he agreed.

"I'll see you tommorow Naruto-kun." she lightly kissed him on the lips. "Aww,but it's only 8 o'clock,your going over to Neji's already?"

"Hai,I have to get settled in at Neji-nii's house,but I'll stay late tommorow,okay Naruto-kun?" she said sweetly. He nodded his head and smiled. "See you tommorow then Hime." he gave her a kiss on the nose and headed in the direction of Ichiraku's.

Hinata laughed at her boyfriend's,no fiancé's behaviour. Neji,Tenten and Hinata headed home,on their way there,they discussed the important issue of Naruto's birthday.

Naruto strolled home slowly,hands in his pockets thinking about what he would do when he reached his home. 'Can't even go to Ichiraku**,**since their closed early today...might as well go straight home and make some myself' His stomach grumbled loudly,making him laugh.'I guess I better hurry home then!' He made a few hand signs and vanished into a cloud of smoke**.**

Hinata sat on the coach and waited for the others to plan was for everyone to 'look' like they were going home then come by Neji's house. "I wonder if they actually went home." Just then the doorbell rang.

Neji opened the door and smiled at Hinata,"Guess they decided to show up." he laughed and let everyone through the door and into the very spacious living waited until everyone was seated before she spoke."Let's get the planning for this party started!" A while later ideas were being tossed around and everyone was having lots of fun,except the stick in the mud,Sakura.

Naruto slurped his delicious bowl of piping hot heat of the ramen made his face turned a flushed red colour,but he didn't care. He ate the last strands of noodles and drank the broth before satisfyingly patting his stomach,causing him to burp loudly.**  
**

H placed the bowl on the floor and crossed his legs,sitting perfectly still with his hands in his shut out all distractions and focused on the dwelling of his inmate.

When he finally opened his eyes,he was in his mind scape starring at the Kyuubi's iron only the fox was nicer to Naruto most of the time,he would let him sleep. 'Even if he was sugar and spice and everything nice I would still do is going to be too funny to pass up!'

Naruto took a deep breath and was a ready to yell when a creepy voice rang through the room. **"If you scream here,I'll make sure it's your last..."** Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.

"Aww...foxy you wouldn't do love me too much!" Kyuubi rolled his eyes from where he laid in the cage. **"I love you so much,that if you come close to my cage I might just hug you to death."**

"Yeah,yeah ...and I'm sure you would love to have Hinata on your tail too?She's not all fun and games all the time yah know?" Kyuubi snickered **"You would know for sure...And speak for yourself,it was fun to see you nearly wet those hideous pants...hahahaha!"**

"You got me there,so tell me something,what skills will I get in the next two weeks?"** "Now what's the fun in that/I'm sorry but you have to wait and see."** naruto pouted and something hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. "Hey foxy,what is with this place?There's nowhere to sit down or anything and it's full of water!Can't you fix up the place with some of your power?"

Kyuubi laughed softly,well as soft as a demon could laugh anyway... **"So you finally realized huh?Well there is nothing I can do about see,this is your mind scape, I'm just held captive I was placed here at your birth,the surroundings magnified all your emotions at the time;fear pain,despair and is why this place looks the way it does."**

Naruto scratched his chin and thought for a moment."So why hasn't it changed.I don't feel that way do I ...but it's from my child hood memories...or am I pushing it away into my sub-conscious?...I'm sooo confused!"

**The fox shook his head "Leave it t you to carry things wayyy further than they need to are correct about one thing;your childhood feelings that consumed you are now gone. The reason being that it hasn't changed is because you didn't change firs you only came here in times of desperation,when your life as well as my own were on the now you frequent here and never thought of changing it,so it never your subconscious you saw this as a sanctuary,just the way it is."**

Naruto's face brightened "Oh that explains a tell me foxy,how do you prefer your bed;double or single mattress ?" The fox was soo taken back that his huge jaws hung open showing his pearly white teeth.

**'Is he actually considering changing this place ,even though I've caused him so much pain in the past? He truely is a great shinobi and will be a great Hokage one day to,I can tell..'**

Naruto pumped his fists in the air."Okay,this is going to be the make over of a life time,datte bayo!"

He then closed eyes and took on a meditative stance. Suddenly the once watery cement floors were now covered with beautiful,lush,vibrant green daisies dotted the trimmed grass artistically,oak and pine trees tood tall near a beautifully crafted bench with the Uzumaki symbol on the back.A little distance away was a lovely mahogany swing with thick ropes to support it on the giant Cherry pine's branch.

Butterflies fluttered past the golden bars of the Kyuubi's cage given it a royal the bars,the Kyuubi could be found on an enormous bed,fitted with back satin sheets and comforters and alot of pillows of different sizes.

The room looked fantastic,Naruto paid close attention to details wanting to make it as realistic as possible without causing the Kyuubi distres from the sudden change.

When Naruto was finished he opened his eyes and whistled at his great work. "Damn,this place looks great!Sorry about the colour of the 't think a powerful demon like yourself would enjoy laying on pearl white sheets..and the black looks better with your fur."

**"Don't worry,your choice is most bad you don't realize this about your wardrobe.i thank you for your thoughtfulness Naruto,makes time here more bearable now"**

Naruto grinned cheesily and sat on the bench, "No problem foxy,I'mjust glad I could help yah I think you should be comfortable when I come here to piss you off alittle,it's the least I could do before I make you suffer,"

Kyuubi groaned,**"I just knew there had to be a catch..."**

_Hey my good readers!_

_Want to shout out to all those who read this story so far,those who favourited my story or me as an author and those who put my story on alert. _

_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!_

_Well tell me what you think,any suggestions are welcomed,and if your interested i have up a few polls I wish for you to vote from and a New story...so check um all out!_

_Love you guys...Topaz Princess ha left the building_


	9. Chapter 9

Wats up people!

Last chapter had a great response...wow

Thank you all for reviewing ,favouriting my story and me as an author...also for all the alerts!

You guys and gals are awesome ;)

Chapter 9

Closing his eyes tighter,he rolled on his side trying to avoid the heat from the sun's rays that were coming through the long last,he couldn't stand the on his skin so,he opened his sapphire eyes to take on the new day.

Naruto yawned and stretched for a long took a quick shower and went down for breakfast. "Oh my gosh! I have no ramen!"

He groaned and took a long swig of milk from the bottle before taking out the eggs and some bacon 'Guess it's eggs and bacon...thank god Hinata goes shopping for stuff other than ramen' he mumbled,before making a shadow clone to cook breakfast while he got dressed.

He put on black trousers and a black T-shirt over a fishnet one,finishing his ensemble with his chunnin quickly ate breakfast and left the house to go over to Neji's to pick up Hinata. 'Hopefully they have discusses the problem already.I wouldn't want to walk in on a Hyuuga argument...those things get nasty!Their eyes alone give me the creeps!' He shuddered at the thought.

"So let me get this straight,you made a bet on your life,on winning a fight with your father?" Neji's eyes piercing a hole through Hinata's. She nodded her head,never avoiding or neglecting to return his piercing stare.

"I honestly believe you can win,but I have not seen Uncle train in a while so I'm unaware of any new moves he has acquired."

Hinata nodded her head. "I however have,when father and I train,instead of blocking and countering his attacks.I dodge so I can understand what he's doing.I've waited my entire life to beat him and it's finely let me know I have your support,If not,I'm sorry I let you down."

Neji sighed "I believe in you Hinata and you have my support,I just hope you it will be enough to help you win.

She smiled at him and he smiled back when a knock was heard at the door,the both looked around knowing who it was.

Tenten opened the door to great huged lightly and shared a laugh before going into the living room to join the two Hyuugas.

"Are you ready Hina?" "Yes Naruto-kun,I've asked Neji to accompany us to the Hokage"s office." "Okay then,let's go, Baa-chan isn't getting any younger" ,the three ninja just shook their heads at Naruto.

Hinata,Naruto and Neji left his house and casually walked to the Hokage tower,ready to take on the trials before them

Naruto came foward and knocked the door.A gruff "Come in." gave them permission to enter. When she looked up and saw her favourite blonde knuckle-headed hero,she smiled. "so what brings you here gaki,and accompanied by two Hyuuga at that?" she smiled wickedly."Don't tell me you got her knocked up not even married."

Both Hinata and Naruto turned bright red,before Naruto started to rant,"Baa-chan! How could you say that!" "Well you were taught under master Jiraiya's tutelage..."

Naruto's eyes nearly came out of the sockets."Nani!That doesn't mean anything.I'm not a perv!Besides we haven't done anything for her to get knocked up!"

Tsunade arched her eyebrows,"You haven't?I guess he didn't rub off on you God,I thought I might of had to neuter you when you turned nineteen." Now he was as red as a cherry,his tanned hand onto his wildmass of blonde locks. "You can't be serious,I wouldn't let you get near me to do that!"

By then Tsunade was laughing her ass off."T was only joking gaki."

Neji cleared his throat,which made those in the room look at him. "That is not why we are here Lady visit is one which deals with an issue in the main family of the Hyuuga clan."

Tsunade sat up straight,eyes intent and ears perked."What is it?" This is when Hinata stepped foward and told her story once the end Tsunade was fuming,so far she managed to control her anger;the table only had one huge dent in it.

"Please tell me your joking?How can he do that!" The more she talked the more angry she became."And what's this nonsense doing on with Hinata and Hiashi,he can't put the caged bird seal onyou,and you cant expect to defeat him." her eyes boring holes through Hinata.

Hinata was getting sick of this,yeah Tsunade is the Hokage but it didn't mean she could patranize Hinata like that."With all due respect Tsunade-sama.I do not appreciate he way you are be-littleing me in this situation.I can and will defeat my are just here for you to sign a scroll that will legalise the contract between my father and i,so the conditions can't be twisted WHEN I win."

Tsunade sighed'she's been arund that gaki wayyyy too long if yuh ask me' "Do you two believe she can win this encounter with Hiashi?" Both Naruto and Neji nodded their heads at the same time. 'She's gotta have something up her sleeve if neji's soo confident she can beat Hiashi.' Tsunade thought.

"Well if that's what you want,I 'll create a scroll right !" Shizune appeared in a puff of smoke and bowed. "Yes,Lady Tsunade.' "get Hiahi's ass i here now!" Shizune bowed and left the same way she arrived.

Minutes later,Hiashi strolled in,his stride unmatchable. "You wanted to see me Lady Hokage?" "Yes,now sit and listen to what's on this scroll before you sign it." he nodded and she began:

The outcome of the battle between Hinata Hyuuga and Hiashi Hyuuga of the main family are as followed;

In the instance that Hyuuga Hinata is the winner;

*She will remain the heir of the Hyuuga Clan.

*She will be allowed to marry whom so ever she pleases.

*The elders will have no say in any of this.

In the instance that Hyuuga Hiashi is the winner;

*Hinata will have to give up her title as the heir to the Huuga Clan.

*Hinata will return the engagement ring to its owner.

*She will be placed in the branch family and given the caged-bird seal.

*She will be wed to a suitor of the elders selection without oppinion.

Witness:_ Neji Hyuuga_ Signiture:_ Hinata Hyuuga_

_Hiashi Hyuuga_

Here by legalised by the Fifth Hokage _Tsunade_

"Well if that's all Lady Tsunade,I'll take my leave."

"See you all in a week for the spar at training grounds 7" Tsunade said before disissing them.

**Okay thnk God this chapter is finished!**

**Sorry for all the spelling errors XD**

**Hope u like it review review review...Topaz Princess out! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Hi there hows it going...well here's chp 10 hope you enjoy

disclaimer; I don't own Naruto ;)

Chapter 10

The sun was shinning brilliantly rays warming the villagers up from the chilly breeze blowing from time to time, that same breeze made the vibrant grass shake and the huge oak trees rustle, it was atmosphere buzzed with excitement like it had been planned to accommodate the battle that was about to happen. The spectators hid their eyes from the blinding light and focused on the field.

Naruto stood next to Neji and Hinata, glaring holes through Hiashi's back. His dark thoughts about the claan head weren't hidden as his gaze intensified. Deciding he'd get what was coming to him shortly, he ignored him and looked over to Hinata and smiled, "Are you ready to wipe the floor with his ass?"

She smirked, "Of course I am." With that she walked toward the center of the field where her father and an ANBU member stood.

There was quite a huge crowd! So much so that Yamato had to make a huge pavilion for all he villagers and ninja konoha 11,their senseis,the konohamaru corps and all their friends in konoha along with the elders were there to witness the battle and show their support.

Everyone was pumped to see who they were backing come out victorious, but none were more excited about this than Sakura.

_'I hope that old buzzard kills that paled - eyed skank!'_ Sakura emerald eyes blazing never leaving the battle field, waiting for what she believed she deserved, to see Hinata go down.

"The battle between Hyuuga Hiashi and Hyuuga Hinata will now begin!" Tsunade informed from her seat a the top of the well crafted pavilion.

Hiashi smirked, "Let's not waste these people's time, just give up and your punishment in the end will be slightly humane."

Hinata took up a fighting stance and ignored his words. "As you wish." Hiashi said charged in, chakra infused into his hand.

Hinata simply dodged the supposedly 'fatal attack'. He came at her again and again but she continued to dodge effortlessly at his sluggish pace for a while, jabs and sides sweeps were added to the mix but it resulted the same as before.

"Your just trying to avoid the inevitable." With that he stopped his pursuit and took up a fighting stance. _'He's playing mind games...what an old kook!'_

Hinata activated her Byakugan and charged in with chakra infused in both hands. He didn't budge,instead he blocked it and countered with some Jyuken strikes of his own.

The two exchanged strikes,most of them not even making contact, Hinata decided to jump away and created a shadow clone who tried to get into Hiashi's blind spot,but failed when Hiashi struck it in the heart resulting ina cloud of smoke to form around him. Hinata smiled as she stood in a tree about ten feet from her father. _'Poor old man doesn't have any idea of who he's messing with.'_

She quickly did some hand-signs, her hands glowed with chakra for a moment. "Water style ; Geyser jutsu."

All of a sudden, the ground started to shake and the earth under Hiashi's feet crumbled. A body of hot, gushing water came up from the ground nearly skinning him alive.

He dodge it successfully but not effortlessly, he looked around to see that Hinata had she closed her eyes as if in a meditative state. He saw this as the perfect opportunity to 'go in for the kill' and he took it.

Her eyes suddenly opened as the words left her mouth; "Water style :Crystal forming jutsu!" Stalagmites made of ice began shooting out of the ground causing Hiashi to retreat.

"All the fun and games are over Hiashi!" she ran in at full speed, landing a kick to his side, however he merely turned into a log. _'Damn old man!'_ she thought angrily.

He jumped from a tree that was located near her blind spot to attack her with "Jyuken 64 palms!" Hinata countered the brutal attack with a Heavenly barrier, which was beginning to break under the pressure but thankfully the attack was almost over,so she managed to maneuver her way out of its reach.

"You lasted longer than I would have thought possible and you've acquired some new jutsu, but no matter as it will be of no help to you in the end."

She decided to ignore him, forgetting the family style attacks and do her own thing. She poured chakra into hers hands and got ready to block his chakra , Hiashi had the same [lan in mind, the force of their attacks met continuously forcing them back by its power.

Hinata managed to block several points in his arms and legs while dodging some of his strikes. Sadly, him being the more seasoned Jyuken user out of the two,was able to block the points nearest her vitals without her even noticing it at first.

She backed off slightly,feeling the effect of the justu. 'Oh shit! I need to fix this and fast.' Hiashi decided he would end this nonsense now and put her out of her misery.

A kick to the stomach sent her flying across the field but he didn't stop there. She didn't even try to move as he kicked her again and again. Hinata looked like a rag doll being thrown across the field,she finally collided with a tree.

Her head was bowed and her hair hid her face like a curtain,blood trickled down the side of her mouth and her breathing was a laboured, the onlookers had worried faces except the elders whose were neutral and Sakura who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

_'That's it...almost done opening my last blocked chakra point, I'm going to kick his old ass big time.'_  
Little did the great Hiashi know that she was only taking such a beating so she could reopen her chakra points so she had a better chance at defeating him quickly.

Hiashi smirked evilly at her still form. "As weak, pathetic and competent as you are I had to put more effort into it than I planned, still a waste of time though." He turned on his heels and started walking away,not giving her the grace of a second glance.

Then a scream was heard through out the entire training grounds making everyone look in Hinata's direction.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Hiashi Hyuuga! I am not the weak insignificant girl you like to fill your depleted mind with! The only time that has been wasted, is the time I listened to your disappointed speeches day in and day out, belittled and berated by you for soo many years that it had clouded my judgement and I actually started to believe you. Contending with your bullshit made me forget who I was and what i stood for. But not any more!"

She was now standing, she wiped the blood from her mouth and smirked at his astounded look."Let's get this over with shall we? Water summoning jutsu!" A whirlpool of water swirled above them and came hammering down on Hiashi with the quick movement of her hands.

However Hiashi did a Heavenly spin and was unharmed by it, the after effect of the jutsu made it rain for a little while. _'This sure isn't my style, but I can't have my moments hindered by a wet, heavy jacket.'_

Hinata took off her soaked jacket and was now in a close fitting navy blue tank the onlookers gasped in shock;including all the girls were enviously staring at her rack while all the boys were drooling over it, Hiashi cleared his throat, "Are you finished?" he said.

Hinata nodded her head,_ 'It's now or never i guess'_ "We're just getting started! Water style;water dragon!"

A dragon made entirely of water solidified out of no where, stood tall then slithered its way across to Hiashi who repeatedly dodged it.

She noticed that he was slowing down and decided to end the battle soon would be wise.

"Mystical Water Dance!" Vines of water wrapped around her body, she summer salted into the air surrounded by water which turned into a spinning spear of ice.

Thousands upon thousands of ice shards ranging in size rained down on Hiashi, who tried his best to avoid the most of them however, received many shallow cuts from it. Minutes later the spear grew spikes and came pummeling down to the ground, determined to make Hiashi 'road kill'.

No one could believe it ,these much surprises weren't good all at once, they were blown away by all the techniques she had displayed. To think her sensei didn't know about half of these techniques

_'She's so going to get it next practice we have together.'_ Kurenai thought.

Neji was never really a talker, so to be at a loss of words for him wouldn't sound like anything major.  
But he felt like a fish out of water!She trained with him every morning except weekends. The most they practiced were Hyuuga based moves,to try and make hers perfect.

She was almost on her way to being on par with him, he surpassing Hiashi. He helped with her stances and family style, they were exceptional,more so today.

He scanned the entire area, just to make sure he wasn't the only one left out on where this new power came from and as he thought,they were all in the same state as he was. _'We practice every weekday...Kurenai and her team practice the same days except Friday...which leaves weekends open...so...'_

He stopped his search when his eyes landed on none other than Naruto .His hands were folded across his chest,a smirk on his face.

"This is your doing Uzumaki?" Neji asked, the tone of his voice actually laughed and shook his head. "No... This is all her, you don't see me out there do you?"

"Don't get smart with me Uzumaki...Everyone here is in a state of shock by her new techniques EXCEPT you, did you help her?" Neji inquired.

"Of course Hyuuga...what do you THINK we do all week-end Neji?" raising his eyebrows in an accusing way. "Don't give me that look Naruto,anyone would assume the worst seeing your line of senseis...I'll talk to you about that later." Neji said cutting him off.

**I know I took long to update and I'm soooooo fighting scenes are very difficult for me so I tried my best at his one.I like fight scenes with lots of detail and I guess I failed you there since it wasn't to the point.**

**Please review** and tell me what you think about it!

Thanks to everyone who reviews,subscribed or favorited me or this story...Your the best *MUAH*


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the super mega long wait on an update...Typing at a neighbour who always chatting to some wierdo or the other isn't so easy.**

**But i'm trying...I think this chapter is a little longer than the others,but i could also be wrong.I've skipped out on some of the drama and inserting some fluffish and laughable parts. Hope you like;**

Chapter 11

Hinata blinked her eyes numerous times before everything came into focus. She rubbed her eyes and groaned,remembering the events that led up to now.

After her battle with her father -which she won!- she was almost drained of chakra and had to get checked out as soon as possible.

When Tsunade was satisfied with how well Hinata was responding to treatment she decided to leave her in Naruto's care. One because anyone else would pester her about her abilities and because she already chewed Naruto out about the whole thing.

Now here Hinata was on Naruto's bed recovering,years before she probably fainted already. She streached and yawned,turning over and regretting it terribly as the pain shot through her entire body.

Just then Naruto came around the corner,expecting her to be sleeping, when he saw how wrong he was and the pained look on her face,he dropped the laundry and dashed to her side.

"Are you alright Hina-hime? If I knew you were awake I would of been here much sooner..." and going on and on about how sorry he was in an all to Naruto fashion.

"Its okay Naruto-kun,you're here now so that's all that matters." "If you say soo...you sure you okay?" he looked at her skeptically.

She smiled,"I'm just a little stiff,no need to worry." "If you say so...do you want something to eat?'' She shook her head,but her stomach betrayed her when it growled loudly making him laugh,"You were saying?". She quickly pulled the covers over her head to avoid him.

This made him laugh some more."Okay,okay...I'll get something for you to eat, what do you want; pancakes with bacon and some coffee or oatmeal and orange juice?" Hinata wrinkled her nose."The first one,minus the coffee and add the OJ if you don't mind." Hinata asked shyly.

Naruto nodded then smiled broadly before he left in a hurry to make breakfast for Hinata. Twenty-five minutes later,Naruto came into his bedroom holding a tray.

Hinata looked at it and smiled as he placed the tray of warm pancakes dotted with butter and dripping with maple syrup,four pieces of bacon that were nice and crisp,a small plate of sliced,ripe,juicy strawberries dusted with a little powered sugar and a tall glass of freshly squeezed OJ.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, everything looks and smells great." Naruto smiled. "Aww it was nothing really,gotta love the shadow clone jutsu or I'd be still in there, eat up."

"Well thank you anyway _Fishcake_" she purred before shoving a nice sized piece of fluffy pancake into her mouth,syrup dripping down the side of her mouth,which she licked away happily.

"I thought for sure you'd stop calling me that for good!" Naruto whined. Hinata pouted,innocently looking at him with chibi-fied eyes.

"Why?...don't you like when I call you _Fishcake _? I just love the way it sounds...don't you?" She purred,nibbling the bacon away until it was no more.

"But my name is _NARUTO_,it already means fishcake...even though it DOES sound nice...but ONLY when you say it." Folding his arms for emphasis.

Hinata giggled," Who else calls you _Fishcake _the way I do?" she frowned playfully at him. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "Nahhh,nothing like that, just don't want Kiba or Ino hear you call me that it will all go terribly wrong...I can just imagine the horror" Naruto even shivered slightly.

"Besides,I love to hear you,and only you say my name like that.I don't want that to ever change." he said,suddenly hovering over Hinata's petite form.

Hinata giggled softly. "Oh really...I think I'll need some kind of motivation, don't you?" she whispered,delicate eyebrow raised.

"Did you have anything in mind?" "But of course" with that she pulled him down for a kiss,but since it's Naruto,the love of her life,it turned into a make out session.

Five minutes or so later they pulled apart,their breathing slightly heavy. "Hope you've been motivated." Naruto said.

"Don't think for a second that five minute lip lock was enough.I expect to be paid in full _Fishcake_."

Naruto laughed," We practically make out twenty minutes of every hour when we're together ,most of the time. I'll happily pay extra to hear you purr my name like that."

"Well,i guess I'll save _Fishcake_ as a tease. How about that Naruto-kun?"she purred once more. "That I can agree to." he said huskily.

Hinata felt soo much better than she did when she first woke up, she stretched to work out all the kinks in her still slightly sore body.

"When will everyone be allowed to visit?" she asked yawning slightly. However,she had to stop mid way to gasp after hearing the reply.

"Today! That should be about a couple days from now!" she was freaking,not because of her friends arrival but because she was soo lost,she wasn't sure what else to do so she freaked.

"You've been asleep for two days hime, Tsunade used some chakra infused treatment to make sure you stayed a sleep...only waking when you were well enough to,without hurting yourself."

She shook her head to get rid of the fuss,"Ohhh...okay." smiling slightly,it was much clearer to her now,for a minute she thought she'd lost bits of her memory.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Naruto inquired.

"Of course now that everything is cleared up,I simply _have to look my best_." emphasizing her words.

Naruto looked around frantically. "Huh? I didn't get any kimonos when I went by Neji's,I got some jeans,T's,shorts,vest and underwear...If I had known i would of got Tenten to help me pick out your stuff..." he whined.

All the while Hinata was laughing her head off."I just meant I need a long shower and to wash my hair,you actually picked out my clothes? " curiosity getting the better of her.

He nodded his head,"Yeah,it took a while to,you have way to many clothes Hinata. How's a guy suppose to find what he's looking for?"

Hinata giggled," Yet you buy me more clothes all the time." Naruto shook his head,"I guess i'm partially to blame for it...oh well,i wouldn't want it any other way though."

"Aww,your so sweet...hope your choice in under wear isn't too bad." with that she hoped off the bed.

"Did you bring me a bath robe?" naruto shook his head,"Nope,sorry...you could use one of mine. The clean ones are in the down stairs bathroom."

"The clean everything is in the down stairs bathroom." Hinata teased.

"So what if I leave the bathroom a little messy,only you and I use it." he said matter of factly.

"If any other names where mentioned for using that bathroom I'd have to punish you..." she sing song as she padded down stairs.

******* ^_^ Top z `Pr^nce$$ ^_^ ********

An hour later Hinata offed the shower and stepped out. She dried her skin slowly and then rubbed some lotion into her skin and secured the orange robe tightly and sighed happily at how soft and cuddly it was.

_'I'll ask him to keep it when I'm done...it smells sooo good._' she thought. She left her hair damp and it clung to her face and the back of the robe.

She inhaled deeply taking in the lemony scent that was probably her favorite scent in the world,because it was the scent of Naruto...it was like zesting the citrus and inhaling it slowly without the sharp effect it took on your nose.

Lemon suited him,not because it was yellow,but because it was full of zing and acidity -defiance.

She turned to leave the bathroom and head up stairs when she heard voices. She ignored them and opened the door,humming as she walked.

"Well somebody sure recovered fast." Kiba said with a snicker making Hinata stop in her tracks and look around, she saw the faces of her close friends staring at her happily.

"Where did you all come from?" Hinata asked calmly. " While you were having the time of your life,the hospitable owner of the house allowed us to come in if we kept quiet." Kiba informed.

"Oh ok, I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Don't take tooooooooooo long!"Kiba sang. "What are you talking about now?" Hinata grumbled making everyone smile at their antics.

"Don't get grumpy with me...I just don't want to be down here waiting till you two get done since he's up there already."Kiba said,receiving a glare from Neji and Hinata.

"Why would you even insinuate something like that?" her hands across her chest.

Kiba waved her off,"My nose doesn't lie, you smell just like him but one component is missing,guess he shoots blanks." he shruggged his shoulders carelessly.

Everyone started a full on laugh except Hinata who was bright red and neji who sighed. Hinata then groaned loudly,"It's not my fault I don't have my regular lotions,soap and shampoo with time,I used his. Give me a break, I'M THE ONE WHOSE SICK!" she then stormed up the stairs,leaving a trail of laughs behind.

******* ^_^ Top z `Pr^nce$$ ^_^ ********

"Okay now that your here lets get started,by the way you look so cute!" Ino said making Hinata blush. She wore one of Naruto's black T's with a pair of her own purple shorts,the shirt was a little too big so she rolled up the sleeves.

"It's not your fault you don't have any of your own tops to right?" Kiba asked mischievously Hinata didn't have an excuse for that one as she had a wide variety, she just liked his batter, so she just grumbled a "what ever..." and sat down across from Naruto.

"Anyway... how did you do all those powerful and new jutsus? Most of them I've never seen up close,but I've read of most of them." Everyone nodded in agreement with Ino, that is the konoha 11 minus Sakura.

This is when Naruto decided to go wash his ramen bowl...unsuccessfully as he was dragged back to his seat by Neji. "I'm interested in an explanation so your staying right here."

Hinata decided to get comfortable,this was going to be a long conversation,not really because of the explanation,but because of all the questions and cross talk. She cleared her throat and began her story.

"I train with Neji everymorning except weekends to try to perfect the Hyuuga style the best I can. Training with Kurenai sensei takes place Monday to Thursday from noon until we decide to leave,which is 3:30 for me.

Friday evenings,like five-ish,I train with Naruto-kun as well as on Saturday and Sunday afternoons, leaving evenings for dates and such. Naruto-kun does not have water element chakra as we all know,so he got me some special scrolls with water based jutsus for me to learn from.

At first they were very difficult to do beacuse my chakra level wasn't that high at the begining. So I had to work extremely hard as to up my stamina and everything else.

Since I was training from two years ago,I can nail them pretty well, each attack has enough chakra to be lethal without using more than required as to not deplete my chakra so quickly.

From around May this year,I could last five and a half hours or so training,using powerful jutsus like the ones today,without running too low, it really helped that Naruto's chakra and stamina levels are top notch.

Once every week my father would call me into the dojo for a review, all I would do is block his attacks and fight at a level that was just a little higher than when I was thirteen and to his annoyance would cut the spar short.

He'd stand there and just eye me with disappointment as he ranted about how weak and pathetic I was,how I would never change and that I was a disgrace to the Hyuuga Clan.

I would take it in stride of course,because I knew how wrong he was and savoured that victory. Everytime we sparred the joy of my 'deceit' was heightened incredibly by the fact that I was deceiving the all seeing eyes of my judgmental father.

At the pace we spared at he never bothered to activate his Byakugan or I would of been figured out. Just like how Neji nii-san noticed my development in chakra from the beginning.

On missions or even with team training,I'd go all out with my other skills,which incorporated our tracking and teamwork skills. So I never had a reason to use special jutsus cause they weren't called for I didn't need to tell anyone because I wasn't putting my team at risk or endangering them by not using my other skills.

I know you might think I am disloyal or dishonest,but If my father ever knew I could be worth anything at the time he would of given me to the highest bidder for the 'good of the clan'...a load a bull in my opinion ,anyway, I had to keep those abilities under lock and key.

When Hiashi first started off getting updates on me from Kurenai sensei and neji nii-san . I knew I had to fake it until he stopped , when he declared it was 'a waste of time to continue any further since it is clear she is getting no where.' Then and only then did I show any signs of progress.

I hope this doesn't change anything between us." she said with a sigh,bowing her head in shame.

Response like;

"This is soo troublesome...but understandably so."

"**Numnum** You did **numnum** what you had **numnum** to** numnum** so it's okay **numnum..**"

"The fire of youth burns brightly in you Hyuuga Hinata *tears* If only Gai sensei was here."

"Eeeekkk I still can't believe how cute you look in those shorts,we have to go shopping...oh and this doesn't affect our friendship by the way."

"Hahahahahaha you could of whooped my ass anytime you felt like it,yet you let me get away with teasing you all the time. We're cool,your like the little sister I never had,right Akamaru?"

"Ruff!"

Everyone else just nodded and smiled at her, "Thank you all soo much,your the best friends someone can ever ask for."

"Told you they would understand,you owe me a make out session" he whispered in her ear then kissed her forehead before he left to go into the kitchen.

******* ^_^ Top z `Pr^nce$$ ^_^ ********

Everyone was talking and laughing up a storm,including Neji and Shino. They talked about old times and even the latest gossip,courtesy of Ino,and simply laughing their asses off and having a good time.

Forty-five minutes later two Naruto clones came out the kitchen each holding some goodies. One had delicious looking and smelling brownies with hersey's kisses baked inside and topped with whipped cream.

The other clone held an orange tray with tall glasses of ice-cold lemonade,each having a lemon slice floating in the drink.

Ninja were supposed to be prepared for the unexpected,but this was too much for most of them as their jaws were still firmly held to the floor as they looked at the clones and what they were carrying.

"Naruto can bake? Scrap that,Naruto can make anything other than RAMEN!"Ino screeched The real Naruto came out of the kitchen with flour on his clothes,he scrunched up his face as he began to complain.

"Ino-chann...Don't insult me! Don't you know the wonders a great chef as a girlfriend and a good cook book can do for a person? Besides,these taste great." He ate one for emphasis.

Since everyone was still in shock the clones placed brownies onto individual napkins and placed them on their laps,while leaving the lemonade on the tray in the centre of the living room table.

The aroma being soo close made their mouths' water and brought them out of their stupor as they deeply inhaled the rich chocolate treat.

With caution they each took a bite...well everyone except Hinata who ate half of her's in a bite and was now downing the other, ohh how she loved chocolate,it came third after cinnamon buns and Naruto.

Then she slowly sipped her lemonade,sighing in satisfaction. The guys just looked at her like she was from another plane but stopped when they saw Ino and Tenten do the exact same thing.

One thought ran through their minds, 'Girls with chocolate are strange creatures'. But they to enjoyed the treat so they couldn't judge.

The two clones poofed away leaving the teens with their half empty glasses of lemonade.

The real Naruto came out of the kitchen with ten mini bags with brownies for them to carry home.

They left and wished Hinata the best of luck and health,but not before Neji demanded she come back to his house to live with him and Tenten on Saturday,which was two days away.

"Ohh _Fishcake _do you have anymore brownies in the kitchen?" Naruto laughed. "That depends on you, have a kiss for me?" "Of course _ Naruto-kun..._" she purred.

He smiled, "Then I guess there are a couple more,they might have whipped cream if I get two instead of one..."

N.B

How I chose Naruto scents

choices I came up with: ramen, lemon,lime orange ;Why should he smell like what he eats? That's disgusting. A lot of citrus to choose from on my part but orange is soo not it since he wears orange all the time he shouldn't smell like one. Limes are green and soo not Naruto,while lemons are bright and full of flavour.

**Woop woop woop!**

**Another chapter finished,sorry for the wait. But I thought this chapter explained most things. Hope you liked it. Review if you like.**

**Naruto's NINETEENTH birthday party is next chap...I'm thinking about using a song in review me some songs you'd like to see or PM me if your shy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy belated birthday Naruto!**

**Isn't it ironic that this chap is his birth day chap? Cool I know!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto,**

'_**Cuz yuh dun know it would be a Naruhina fans paradise up in there, I aint hadda tell you!' **_**…..sorry f****or the bajan, happens when I'm hype…my Caribbean people would know what I mean **

**Special thanks to those who favourited me or this story. **

**Sending shout outs to;**

**Kibble Kin Slider**

**Rose Tiger**

**RasenShuriken92**

**HINAXNARU4LIFE**

**DeadlySmile**

**Dark Insomniacs**

**Echo Uchiha**

**Revenge of the Red Pen**

**Uzumaki Ricky **

**Trinity456**

**Dreaded Rasengan**

**Bunnyboo1612**

**Mischa Rowe**

**Inukag4everbabe**

**Redbone18**

**Anyway, enjoy;**

Chapter 12

Time to party!

Konoha was frighteningly quiet this morning for 5am, Naruto thought as he ran his tanned fingers through his mane of spikey hair. He got out of bed and stretched his well-toned body, working the kinks out of his neck with a satisfied 'cracking' noise.

He slowly crept into the bathroom, took a good long shower and headed down stairs for the cupboard which held his all-time favorite food captive.

A yawn escaped his lips as he set the water to boil, sitting down at the kitchen table drumming his fingers away.

Finally, it was time to add the precious ramen. 'Hmm, miso ramen...' he mentally drooled away.

Joyfully he slurped away on his noodles as he slouched on his couch with his feet up on the living room table. When he was all but finished, just about to devour the remains of noodles and broth, his hands fell limp as he was 'sucked' into his sub-conscious.

**"Happy Birthday brat." **a demonic voiced echoed.

_"You seriously need to warn a person when you do that...I was eating my ramen!"_

**"You ate most of it, I assumed you were finished" **he snorted, kyuubi's snout high in the air.

_"There was still the yummy broth left!" whined the blonde._

Kyuubi motioned his tails in a dismissive manor. **"You'll**** eat loads of it later so no big deal...i called you here for a reason you know. Just because I respect you to a certain extent doesn't mean I don't enjoy time not talking to you."**

Naruto looked less mortified and decided to retaliate, "You could never have enough ramen. Besides, what could be so important that you interrupted my breakfast fuzz ball? It better be good."

**"As I said before, happy birthday -**

_"Thanks, but can we get on with it already?"_** Kyuubi sighed and shook his head. "If you'd let me finish, we'd be half way done. Anyway, like I said before, on your birthday you'll receive an ample amount of my power and abilities.**

**Things such as; an extremely keen sense of smell, sight and hearing. The amount of chakra you possess on your own will double, so that it is easier to share my power with you if required. Without you tripping about those who would get hurt. Meaning you'll be in control though I'll put in a couple words if I see fit.**

**As for summoning; you are allowed to summon in several ways, instead of only being able to summon relatives you can also summon close friends. But in numbers no larger than 20 as it would weaken you severely in the real world. Not to a harmful extent though."**

Naruto drank in this information, processing it thoroughly to make sure he had heard correctly. "So basically were bonded?"

**"Partially bonded, we will be fully bonded if you live to see you 21st birthday...Lord only knows how I survived so long sealed in a crack head like you. It truely is a miracle."** Kyuubi said, examining his front left paw.

"Hey, do not insult me you pompous fuzz ball!" Naruto shouted. He then crossed his legs in a meditative way on the bench and closed his eyes ignoring the fox.

"Two more years before I don't have to hear you anymore, piece a cake." he said, eyes now opened. The Kyuubi's laughed heartily, **"Because we would be bonded means no such thing, in fact it means quite the opposite. I shall speak as I see fit. My life does revolve around you but it doesn't mean I have to co-operate." Kyuubi grinned showing his huge teeth.**

"Way to go on spoiling my birthday joy...but thanks for the info on the powers and stuff." Naruto smiled honestly. The fox simply nodded, not wanting to show how truely happy he was for the blonde.

As if he was struck by a bolt of lightning, he jumped up off the bench. "Wait a minute! Does that mean I can bring Hinata here?" His eyes had stars as he started mumbling all sorts of things about Hinata and himself

**The Kyuubi allowed a slight laugh, "I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out. Five minutes...not bad at all, for you that is****..."**** Kyuubi couldn't resist jabbing at Naruto.**

The blonde scrunched up his face and waved his hand dismissively at the fox, _"OH whatever fur ball...I can't wait to tell Hinata about this later tonight since everyone else is busy."_ slightly saddened by the fact that this year none of his close friends could make it, but he still had Hinata, which made hime smile again.

"Talk to you later Kyuubi, got to get my training done." with that he disappeared out of his mind scape and was now conscious in reality, with ramen broth all over his pants.

******* ^_^ Top z `Pr^nce$$ ^_^ *****

The rose pink satin sheets with chocolate brown embroidered roses shifted as her slight body twisted and turned, squirming to fight away the sunlight that was bidding her to wake up.

Scrunching her eyes tightly she stretched her arms and curled closer to the broad, muscular warm body next to her.

She deeply inhaled his ivory scent and sighed in satisfaction. Said source of warmth ran his fingers through her hair. He loved to see her hair in their elegant buns, but to see her hair down when she was sleeping was an event witnessed only by him and he was glad.

"How long has she been in the kitchen?" Tenten asked, her head now resting on his bare chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his chin on her head as he inhaled her chocolate and hazelnut scent.

"About five hours, hasn't left the kitchen since she went in around four this morning." "She really does want to make this special for Naruto, which reminds me...I have to leave an hour early this evening so I trust you can dress yourself?" she teased, drawing circles on his chest.

"With you gone, I don't have to worry about you taking them off." he teased back, smiling though she couldn't see it.

"Your actually right about that, today's going to be one heck of a time." "Like I said before, this is Hinata planning NARUTO'S party...If we aren't blown away I would believe Hinata was abducted and replaced."

"Oh you're definitely going to be blown away tonight Neji Hyuuga..." "Do you know something I don't?" he inquired, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Maybe, but my lips are sealed on the subject." she said and then gave him a kiss. "I think you mean your lips are sealed on mine don't you." Neji inquired between lip locks. "That too..."

******* ^_^ Top z `Pr^nce$$ ^_^ ********

Girlfriend to the perfectionist of the multi-shadow clone jutsu had its advantages. Right now she was putting the finishing touches on his cake, marinating certain food items, baking a variety of sweets in huge amounts and even mixing ice-cream for the big evening.

Everyone had their jobs set out and was probably not up yet, but she knew they would get it done. She believed they would come through for Naruto, he was their friend, he'd do anything for them and she believed they would do the same for him.

As not to seem bias or picky or mean, Hinata did the grown up thing and included the bitch...Sakura sorry...in the preparations for the festivities.

She was in charge of writing the guest list and sending invitations. Hinata didn't however trust her to do it without messing it up just to spite Hinata, so she sent word by a messenger bird she privately rented last week, just in case.

But so far, everything was going great and Naruto was still none the wiser about the whole thing.

They were to meet around six to have a special evening since she had a 'mission' in the morning.

She was so excited about this she could hardly wait, she wanted to see his face light up when he saw all the hard work everyone did.

She checked her list to make sure everything was on its way;

_Venue_

_Decorations _

_Food_

_Presents_

_Snacks_

_Entertainment_

_Security _

'Okay, I've rented out the stadium. It's large enough for a great big stage, sitting area, dance floor, a bar and buffet style food table.

Ino, Tamari, Hanabi and Ayame are working on the decorations. I didn't want to be unfair with the primary color for decoration since I like purple and he likes orange...so I went with the color of his eyes and they can work from there.

I've helped with the dessert portion and brought everything stadium side already, Ichiraku said he'd be happy to make ramen for Naruto at the party and I paid the best chef at the Hyuuga Estate to cater for me along with some servants to distribute anything if necessary. Kurenai's on drinks and of course Tsunade decided she'd bring the booze.

Everyone's presents have been checked for safety precautions and are at the venue all now waiting on Naruto-kun's arrival.

Choji has snack duty. Kakashi's DJ'ing and some Anbu are working security… I think that's everything.' She smiled, satisfied with herself as she chopped some vegetables.

******* ^_^ Topz `Pr^nce$$ ^_^ ******** (6:00pm)

It was soon six o'clock and Naruto was excited, his date with Hinata was about twenty minutes away and he couldn't wait. It wasn't everyday someone became nineteen years old and had the greatest girlfriend possible. This year Hinata decided to take him out somewhere and he knew he was going to enjoy it, even though he had not a clue where they were going.

He took an extra-long bath, washing his hair as well. Running a hand through his damp locks, he decided on navy blue cargo pants, a white tee and blue and white checkered Vans.

A few minutes were spent on dabbing on cologne and combing his ruthless hair, he then slipped on his clothes from on the bed and his shoes from underneath it. He gave himself a once over before he heard his door bell ring. "Come on in Hinata." He called when he recognized her chakra signature.

Satisfied, he went down stairs to meet Hinata. When he saw her he was blown away, he was just speechless as usual. She wore big purple hoops, a purple strapless corset, black leggings and mauve suede 5 ½ inch pumps with silver accessories.

"You look great Hinata." She smiled at the compliment but her thoughts were else where._ 'Please tell me this isn't what he's wearing? Maybe I should have given him a dress code…'_ She shook her head and took hold of his hand, carrying him back upstairs. "I know you didn't come here dressed like that to go upstairs….or is that part of the game?" he teased.

Hinata just rolled her eyes and continued to his room. Letting him go as she approached his wardrobe, she pulled out a pair of skinnies, a white vest, midnight blue button down dress shirt and black n' blue supras with neon blue laces.

"Put those on and your silver Rolex so we can get going please." She said while making her way out of his room. "What is wrong with what I'm wearing?" he whined.

"It's not appropriate for where we're going, now get ready." No room left for argument, as she closed his door behind her.

About ten minutes later he came down in his new outfit and they were ready to go. "Where are we going that I need to dress like this?" "We are attending an important event. You'll enjoy yourself, I guarantee." She sushined them to their destination, Hinata truly hoped Naruto would remember this night for years to come.

******* ^_^ Top z `Pr^nce$$ ^_^ ******** (5:30pm)

Miniskirts, shorts, leather dresses and other items of clothing went flying. Short, pink pixie hair whipped around as its owner darted around the bedroom, bra and lace panties on as she looked for something to wear.

_'Every eye has to be on me tonight. That cloudy eyed cow has him rapped around her finger. But that doesn't mean I have to make her life easy, hell no!'_ Sakura thought as she threw clothes across her room.

_'Now what to wear, what to wear ….?'_ This dress is really short though…. Perfect!' her mouth broad in a Cheshire grin.

_'I have my outfit, shoes, accessories and Naruto's extra present. All left to do is get my hair done and then I'm going to knock his socks off for sure.'_ Sakura grabbed her comb and headed for the mirror.

******* ^_^ Top z `Pr^nce$$ ^_^ ******** (5:50pm)

"What time are we going to go to the stadium for Naruto's party?" Kankuro asked from the hotel bed in his vest and briefs. "We'll be leaving in ten minutes whether your dressed or not. Matsuri and Temari had to leave an hour ago." Gaara said.

The red head wore a short sleeved button down crimson shirt, black Old Navy jeans with small chains running from the waist to his back pocket on the left side. Black converse with red and black laces clad his feet. In his hand he held a Chicago Bulls short peak cap.

"Fine, I'll be ready in five", he grabbed his grey long sleeved shirt, blue Guess jeans and blue n black Nike's and dashed to the bathroom to make himself presentable. He came out fully clothed, gold chains and rings on his wrist, neck and fingers. Diamond studs in both ears.

"Let's go, I'm ready." Kankuro said, running his fingers through his brown hair. "Finally…." Gaara drawled.

He made the necessary hand signs and they were gone in a massive cloud of sand, but not before Kankuro could whine, "If I knew we were going like this I would have took my time! I'm the single sibling, I need to get my groove on!"

******* ^_^ Top z `Pr^nce$$ ^_^ ******** (5:55pm)

"Naruto doesn't even know about this party and it's still troublesome." Shikamaru said out loud. He wore a black button up with three buttons undone and grey vest inside, black Diesel jeans and Lacoste sneakers. He switched from his usual hoops to a pair of studs.

"At least as a bonus, I don't have to go and pick up Temari. God only knows what outfit that troublesome women is going to make me sit and watch her in." he shook his head, gave himself a once over in the mirror, then sushined away in a swirl of leaves.

******* ^_^ Top z `Pr^nce$$ ^_^ ******** (6:30pm)

**Naruto's p.o.v**

Naruto felt so many chakra signatures, both familiar and not so familiar, it was dark but he could see the silhouettes of many people. Where were they? What was going on? Hinata then laced her fingers in his, calming him slightly.

Naruto started to feel a little anxious, a couple seconds later he heard "Happy 19th birthday Naruto!" shouted from everyone assembled near the stage in the stadium.

Floodlights of many colors shone on them, revealing everyone's' identity. His fellow rookies, Iruka, Kakashi, Kurenai, Team Gai, Tsunade, The Sand Sibs, Shizune, Konohamaru Corps, Hanabi, Teuchi, Ayame and all his other friends from in the village. He was over whelmed, stunned, lost for words, and didn't know how to react.

Only after Hinata squeezed his hand lightly did he come back to reality. "Yo-you did all this?" he asked unsure, when she nodded her head as conformation, he had a mixture of emotions attack him at once.

"Everyone worked together on this, we thought your 19th birthday should be really special" she said meekly. He turned and gathered her in a tight hug, "You did all this for me? Hinata you didn't have to go through all the trouble."

She kissed his cheek, "I didn't do it on my own Naruto-kun, everyone wanted to help and they did, without them this would never have been possible."

He turned to the crowd, tears forming in his eyes, unshed. "This is really nice of you all to do this. And so unexpected as well, I thought you all were busy on missions though?"

"We were." The crowd chorused. He looked confused now, "huh?"

Tsunade decided to speak, "They were on missions, such as cooking, cleaning, decorating, shopping, the works."

This is when the tears actually began to fall; he was so overwhelmed with happiness. To know all of his special people did all of this for him.

Five, six years ago he never would have believed such a thing was even remotely possible. But to see it for himself, to feel it for himself, was just wonderful.

"You all are the best." He said as he wiped his eyes. Everyone smiled in response.

"Now that the birthday boy is done being a cry baby, let's get the show on the road shall we?" Tsunade said cheerfully.

**Normal p.o.v**

The floodlights dimmed considerably, and the music began to play, giving the stadium a clubish vibe. People decided to hit the dance floor, buffet table or sit at their own mini tables and chat.

Hinata led him to the V.I.P section on the western side of the stadium, the others following behind slowly. On arrival he saw the plush black curved back leather sofas. They were five of them, each with four very comfortable looking seats, positioned in a circular fashion.

They sat down and decided to get comfortable; next to Naruto sat Hinata, Tenten and Neji. Kurenai, Choji, Ino, and Kiba. Shino, Shikamaru, Temari and Kankuro. Gaara, Matsuri Kakashi and Iruka. And lastly Gai, Tsunade, Lee, Sakura.

Now that he was sitting he could admire all the hard work he saw that was put into setting up. He had to admit he liked the color blue they used and how it went with the silver used throughout the décor. _'That particular blue does look familiar. I'll have to ask Hinata so I can add it to my color scheme.' _

'**You're the only nineteen year old who can't remember their own eye**** color….what a waste of perfectly good labour induced pain****.'**

'_Slinging insults will get you real far you damned fuzz ball. I would __have remembered soon enough.'_

'**Yeah when your twenty you still wouldn't know….. I'm ****out****,**** enjoy your frivolous festivities and idle chatter. Time from you shouldn't be wasted on you.'**

******* ^_^ Top z `Pr^nce$$ ^_^ ********

The girls all wore similar outfits except Sakura. Tenten wore a white strapless corset that had silver sequins encrusted in the bosom, black leggings, grey suede 5 ½ inch pumps, silver accessories adorned her neck and wrist. She and a small muff in the middle of the front of her head and the rest flowed freely.

Ino wore a turquoise strapless corset, black leggings, black knee high leather 5 ½ inch boots with silver chains and turquoise accessories. Her hair was pinned so that it fell to the side in a mass of curls.

Tamari had a more detail-designed strapless corset with a deeper cut, exposing more cleavage down the middle, it was a nice shade of green and it brought out her turquoise eyes. She also wore black leggings, green and black zebra print 5 ½ inch peep toes with green and black accessories. Her hair was curly and held out of her eyes with two side combs.

Matsuri's shoulder length brown hair was flipped, temporary red streaks running through it. Her corset was burgundy, like the others she wore leggings, and her sized 8 feet were clad with 5 ½ inch low cut red boots. She wore red and silver accessories.

They were having a great time, enjoying each other's company and sharing stories. A couple rounds of drinks and some jokes were told before Tsunade, Iruka, Kurenai, Gai and Kakashi decided to leave the teens to their own vices.

"This party is awesome, the girls here are smoking." Kankuro whistled. "You're such a dog." Tamari said, throwing a glass at him, which he caught.

"Well this dog is going to catch you guys later, I'm going to find me a friend to take back to my hotel room" With that he got up patted Naruto on the back and disappeared through the crowd.

"My older brother is such a pig." Said Gaara, taking a swig of his beer.

"I'll drink to that." Kiba said, raising his glass.

"Well I'm going to bounce as well." Choji said already out of his seat. "To the ramen stand?" Shikamaru asked. "Yeah….." he said slowly. "For the ramen or Ayame" Naruto offered. Choji eyes opened wide," I don't know what you're talking about!" and walked quickly away from them.

"This food is great Hinata! You really out did yourself." Ino complimented as she licked her lips, many of the others nodded in agreement making Hinata blush prettily.

**Sakura p.o.v**

Sakura refused to eat anything that wench made. She instead went for the snacks and beverages even ate some Ichiraku ramen! All to not consume anything 'perfect little Hinata' concocted.

Since Lee sat next to her, she made the most of it, encouraging him in his banter about youth just to keep her mind off shoving the same food everyone cooed over down her throat and stopping her dark manipulative heart.

It sounded bad even in her mind but she didn't care, the more gruesome and devastating the pain inflicted on the pale trouble maker the better.

A smile crept across her face as she thought of all the deliciously awful ways Hinata could perish, leaving Naruto to her.

"You are finally feeling the power of youth, you're smiling! "Lee said joyfully. "You know Lee, I think your right." She smiled wider, thinking about the head over heels look she'd get from Naruto and the stunned look on his '**fiancée**'s face.

**Normal p.o.v**

"I can't believe you got Ichiraku to shut down his stall to make ramen at a party for me. You're the best Hinata." Slurping his pork ramen, many strips of delicious pork floated on top the broth waiting for him to devourer.

"He was happy to do it, he offered actually, but you're welcome anyway." She said from next to him.

"I gotta say, this music is awesome, Kakashi definitely knows what he's doing." Tamari said from beside Shikamaru. He grunted in agreement. His free hand around her waist the other holding a beer.

All of a sudden Ino stopped her giggling at God knows what Kiba was saying and went over to Matsuri. "It's 8 o'clock, shouldn't we be on by now?" she whispered knowing how good Gaara's hearing was.

She shrugged her shoulder, "Where right on time I think, but let's ask Hinata just in-

"Soon from now we'll be having a change in entertainment, but for now let's crank up the volume and blaze some music until then." Kakashi said from on stage, headphones around his neck.

"Well I'm going to go powder my nose, any of you girls want to tag along?" Tenten said, giving Neji a quick kiss before standing. "We'll come with you." Ino, Hinata, Temari and Matsuri said at the same time. Making the boys give them strange looks.

"What? We can't go to the ladies room now?" Tamari asked sweetly, "Of course you can, no one in their right mind is going to try and stop you." Shikamaru said, lazily sipping his beer.

"Why I thought so, thank you for pointing that out Shika." She said, and then flicked his ear before she got up to leave and follow the other girls to the 'Ladies Room'

******* ^_^ Top z `Pr^nce$$ ^_^ ********

"Such a troublesome women." Shikamaru said, shaking his head. "The one and only troublesome woman that's got you whipped." Gaara said, causing all the other boys to 'Ohhhhhhhhhhh' and laugh.

"That's a small price to pay with such a troublesome woman." "I don't think he's too whipped, you hear the things he gets away with saying to Temari?" Kiba asked.

"It's true, wonder ho-" Naruto was cut off when he felt a presence next to him. He looked to see none other than Sakura Haruno, in a black halter mini with hot pink stilettoes and pink accessories.

"Can I help you Sakura?" trying his best to be polite. "Oh yes you can help me actually." Giving him a lustful look. "It's a good thing we're here or she'd try to undress him." Kiba said, not at all trying to be polite. Sakura was playing around with someone that belonged to his little sister, not to mention that Naruto and him were good friends and he didn't like it.

"I can easily change that." Sakura smirked at Kiba, a little chakra began to swirl around her hand. "That kind of behavior won't be necessary Haruno-san." Neji said as he blocked the chakra point in her palm.

She gave him a withering look which did not affect him in anyway before muttering a "Fine…." She then turned her attention to Naruto and smiled sweetly, "I have a present for you, open it." Handing him a nicely wrapped red box. '_F**k Hinata and her silly security check, she'd probably take it away. Plus I want to see his reaction myself.'_

"Thanks….." was all Naruto could say as he held on to the box shoved into his hands. He was moments away from opening the box when his attention was drawn to the stage as the intro to a popular song began.

Suddenly the stage was filled with different colored smoke, from which emerged five silhouettes.

_[Hinata]_  
Lately I been stuck imagining  
What I wanna do and what I really think,  
Time to blow out  
Be a little inappropriate  
'Cause I know that everybody's thinkin' it  
When the lights out

_[Bridge]_  
Shame on me  
To need release  
Uncontrollably

She strutted across the stage, microphone in hand, teasing the audience with her voice and lyrics. Giving Naruto her full attention at certain points, making his friends hoot and holler for him. And not to surprising, it made Sakura scowl.

_[Ino]_  
I wanna go all the way  
Taking out my freak tonight  
I wanna show  
All the dirt  
I got running through my mind

_[Matsuri]_  
I wanna go all the way  
Taking out my freak tonight  
I wanna show  
All the dirt  
I got running through my mind

Both work the stage well, moving their hips and swaying to the music, making the men drool.

_[Tenten]_  
Lately people got me all tied up  
There's a countdown waiting for me to erupt  
Time to blow out  
I've been told who I should do it with  
To keep both my hands above the blanket  
When the lights out

_[Bridge]_  
Shame on me  
To need release  
Uncontrollably

Tenten strutted along the stage, swaying her hips and making heads turn. She made cute faces and twirled the ends of her hair between her fingers. Giving Neji a wink or two and blowing him a kiss when she could.

_[Temari]_  
I wanna go all the way  
Taking out my freak tonight  
I wanna show  
All the dirt  
I got running through my mind, whoa

I wanna go all the way  
Taking out my freak tonight  
I wanna show  
All the dirt  
I got running through my mind, whoa

Temari brought a chair on stage with her. As she got into what she was singing she danced on the chair, moving her hips and bending her knees when it was called for. At one point she placed one of her feet in the chair and ran her finger tips up and down her leg sending the crowd into a frenzy.

_[Hinata]_  
Shame on me (shame on me)  
To need release (to need release)  
Uncontrollably (uncontrollably)

She sang on her knees, fingers running through her hair, and then she gracefully stood up and walked off the stage followed by Tenten and Temari, leaving Ino and Matsuri to finish their duet.

_[Ino and Matsuri (2x):]_  
I wanna go, all the way  
Taking out my freak tonight  
I wanna show  
All the dirt  
I got running through my mind

When they were finished a flood of multi-coloured smoke emerged from the stage, adding to their grand exit.

"Hope you all enjoyed that show case. Once again birthday greetings going out to the man of the evening Naruto, hope he enjoys the rest of his night." Kakashi said through the mic then started rocking the house again with more music.

"Damn, the girls got moves. It was awesome." Kiba whistled, getting nods from all the other guys in response.

"Once again my crazy sister has found a way to outdo herself." Gaara said from the side. "I'll drink to that." Shikamaru said a slight smirk on his face.

Knowing Naruto he had to pick up on the little things, "What's that smirk you got going on about Shikamaru? Anything interesting you want to share?" he said, eyebrow raised as a broad smile came across his face.

"It's rude to ask people those kinds of questions Naruto." Sakura butted in, tired of hearing about how marvelous anything involving Hinata was. "It's rude to butt your huge forehead in a man's conversation, but you don't seem to mind doing it." Kiba said, not caring about the venomous look she threw him, in fact he even speared her a bored stare which made her refocus her attention on Naruto.

"So Naruto, do you want to dance?" she almost purred next to him. "I don't think that's a good idea." He said without batting an eyelash. "Why not? You've been sitting here whole night, it's time for you to stretch your legs."

"I-

"Would love to, I just knew you'd see it my way." She cut him off and then dragged him off to the dance floor.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru said hands behind his head. "Not more troublesome than that present he was going to open prior the girl's performance." Neji said with his nose wrinkled.

This peaked the others' interest; they all looked at Neji urging him to continue with their eyes. "Do I **have** to go into detail?" Neji stressed, giving them all an annoyed look.

"You can't expect to say certain things and not go into details." Gaara said, actually interesting in where the conversation was going.

Neji rolled his eyes before he finally gave in, "Fine, when I gave it a once over when she first gave him it I saw what Shikamaru would call 'troublesome'. The box contained a leather costume, a whip, fur handcuffs and a blindfold."

All of them gave him funny looks, "Damn, that sick, twisted bitch. What does she expect to gain from this?" Kiba asked, a scowl forming on his lips.

"Most likely an S&M session. Can't believe it's been three years and she's still being ridiculous." Shino said. He had on a black T, Levi's and black combat boots. He left home his shades revealing his beautiful grey eyes that had a lot of the girls swooning over him the whole night.

Kiba exchanged his scowl for a boisterous laugh, "S&M, really? I highly doubt he even knows what that is." He continued to snicker, thinking the idea preposterous.

"Who knows, maybe shy old Hinata may be into that sort of thing when they get it on." Gaara said, amusement written all over his face.

"There's a better chance of another ninja war." Kiba said distastefully. Gaara smirked, "Yeah let that shy personality fool you."

Any further conversation was forgotten when an announcement was made. "Will the birthday boy please come onto the stage?"

******* ^_^ Top z `Pr^nce$$ ^_^ ********

Naruto tried his best to avoid getting close to Sakura. He decided to do his own thing, side stepping her every advance. An upbeat song decided to play and she started to dance with a new found vigor. Her short hair moved to and fro. Her tight dress surprisingly didn't burst at the seams with her wild movements. She was about to try to cling to him again when an announcement was made; "Will the birthday boy please come onto the stage?"

_'Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Why does this keep happening to me? I swear that Anbu are watching me, I can't have him to myself long enough for my magic to work. What else can go wrong.'_ Sakura thought angrily.

"Well I gotta go." Naruto said, relieved to get away from Sakura.

******* ^_^ Top z `Pr^nce$$ ^_^ ********

As he walked on stage he saw a chair in the middle, with a nice soft cushion in the seat and back. From behind the DJ table Kakashi gestured for him to sit down. The lights on stage all went off, leaving Naruto in darkness somewhat. He then felt hands on his shoulder, he would have been worried about who it was if her lavender and vanilla scent didn't float down to his nose.

When the lights came back on, the girls were onstage once more, this time in a different outfit. They wore vest in the color of their corsets from before except Tenten, whose vest was light pink and blue shorts that were just inches below their butt cheeks. Over that they white shirts tied below their bust and black knee high converse with laces matching their vest. It was similar to watching the Britney spears music video 'Baby One More Time'.

_**Let's go take a ride in your car **_

_**I will take the passenger seat **_

_**Baby, we don't have to go far **_

_**Unless you want to show **_

_**Me a lovely place out of town **_

_**Where you feel most steady **_

_**Well you are the one I like **_

_**Always will be**_

Hinata run her finger down his chest and back up, her slender fingers all through his hair as she and the others sang to the sides. She danced circles around him keeping his attention, his longing look just made her tease him more.

_**I think it's time to let you know **_

_**The way I feel when you take hold **_

_**One single touch from you, I'm gone **_

_**Still got the rush when I'm alone**_

_** I think it's time I let you know **_

_**Take all of me, I will devote **_

_**You set me free, my body's yours **_

_**It feels the best when your involved**_

She sat in his lap and wrapped her hands around his neck as she sang. She then sifted and was now hovering over him, her hair separated them from the outside world as the violet curtain of hair flowed, messaging his shoulders and whispering in his ear and of course on reflex his hands circled her wasted causing the crowd to roar. It looked like they were slow grinding on stage, a spectacle that made Sakura growl with envy.

"Yup, shy Hinata would **never **do something like that. Yet she's basically sexing him it in front of a crowd." Gaara pointed out, the old Neji would be mortified, but right now he was just shocked, his mouth gaping open as proof.

"It's Naruto, why is there any surprise. The fact that his clothes are on is more of a surprise than ever… I spoke to soon, how troublesome." And as Shikamaru had said it was so because Naruto's button up was discarded and he was now in his vest.

_**I want you to take over control **_

_**Take over control **_

_**Take take take over control **_

_**Oh oh oh, I want you to take over control **_

_**Plug it in and turn me on **_

_**I want you to take over control **_

_**Take over control **_

_**Take take take over control **_

_**Oh oh oh, I want you to take over control**_

_**Plug it in and turn me on**_

_**Baby, baby, can't you see? **_

_**That I'm giving all of me **_

_**So, it's up to you now **_

_**We could let time pass away **_

_**I'll make an excuse to play **_

_**But it's up to you now **_

_**Just wanna fulfil your needs **_

_**While you're taking over me **_

_**So, what do you want now? **_

_**Take a picture, make a show **_

_**'Cause nobody has to know **_

_**All the ways that we get down**_

Hinata was now dancing around the stage with the rest, seductively moving her hips. Going low to the ground and coming back up. At one point they all were going through an intricate set of movements wowing the crowd.

For the last part of the song she sat on his lap backing him, arching her back against his chest and did a sultry display of motions. Getting up she placed her foot in the chair, coming close to his face, running her fingers along his jawline, his cheeks and his whisker mark before she rubbed his ears.

_**I want you to take over control **_

_**Take over control **_

_**Take take take over control **_

_**Oh oh oh, I want you to take over control **_

_**Plug it in and turn me on **_

_**Oh, oh whoa oh Oh, oh whoa ooh oh**_

_** Plug it in and turn me on **_

_**Oh, oh whoa oh Oh, oh whoa ooh oh **_

_**Plug it in turn me on**_

She leaned in super close, he felt her breath on his face, teasing him to no end. She went near his ears and whispered, "I hope you liked your party _Fish Cake_" she purred before she kissed him full on the lips.

**And this chapter is finished ^ . ^**

**I really enjoyed writing it, this isn't going to turn into songfic so don't worry. It's not really a filler chapter because it brought some of Sakura drama it lacked last chapter. Don't think I forgot about his new abilities, but I'd honestly like some scenarios from you readers for next chap. Your advice is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Topaz Princess here, I hope you really liked last chapter. This chapter is Naruhina 'centric' and gets back to the main focus of the story. I hope you'll enjoy it and let me know what you think.**_

_**Chapter 13**_

Tanned skin sifted under the black covers. Even though he was up way past midnight, the sun didn't believe he needed the extra sleep. He would have turned if he didn't feel a slight weight on his chest. Cracking open one eye he saw Hinata's still curled hair across his chest like a veil making him smile and bringing back memories from last night.

He stroked her hair for a while loving how her smooth locks felt on his callous hands. The only thing he could frown about last night was Sakura's advances, otherwise everything was great.

Being informed about his new abilities regarding his mindscape made him go into deep thought. What would he do with this new information? Who should he summon and how was Hinata going to take a confrontation with the fox. Who was to know if she would be comfortable in the presence of the Kyuubi knowing the power it contained though with in him. She behaved as though she didn't mind when he played messenger for Kyuubi when she wanted to know something, but up close….was she really ready for that? Heck was he even ready for her to see him?

Question after question rattled off in his mind as he continued to stroke her hair. "Is something bothering you Naruto-kun?" Even as a whisper he was slightly startled, he thought she was sleeping. "When did you wake up?" he asked stifling a yawn. "About five minutes, so what's on your mind?" she asked running her hands along the contours of his face.

"Actually, it's you." He said with a smile. "While, I should be flattered, I'd hate to know I'm causing you such distress." She said feigning a hurt look.

Naruto chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. "Not as bad as it looks, trust me. I'm just having a difficult time putting what I have to tell you into words." Sighing at the end. Hinata got off his chest and sat before him, eyebrows raised slightly, "I wish I could help you with it, I won't rush you into telling me something your uncomfortable saying, when you're ready I'm sure you'll know what to say." She said reassuringly.

"You should probably put on some clothes as well, might help me think straight." He said as he stared at Hinata in her midnight blue lace bra and panties. She laughed, "Well I'm happy that you like what you see, I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast, which should give you enough time to get some oxygen to your brain." She teased as she sashayed away.

_'Sometimes I wonder if I have had too much of an effect on her?'_ he thought as he smiled to himself. His smile was dropped however when he took a deep breath, trying to sort everything out. But his stomach had other plans as it rumbled continuously, the aroma from the kitchen making his mouth water.

_'Well I think ten minutes of thinking was enough….. Time for breakfast.'_ Naruto said while going down the stairs. On the table sat a large bowl of roast beef ramen, he eagerly sat down and dove in.

Hinata smiled at him from across the table, happy that he was enjoying his ramen and glad to see the merry look on his face. She then took to eating her own breakfast.

******* ^_^ Top z `Pr^nce$$ ^_^ ********

It was around noon, the midday sun blazed high above and the wind blew freely. Most that could be heard at the moment was heavy breathing. The pair was going at it for a good while, both relentless with their barrage of attacks. One after the other in quick succession leaving little if so much time for the other to avoid the assault.

But what else was to be expected? They were ninja of the Leaf, a village known for their great amount of powerful ninja and allies. Not just any ninja either, they were partially responsible of making Konoha what it was today among other talented, loyal, honorable and capable ninja as well.

Whether it was making Konoha the beautiful peaceful village it was or making huge craters in the training grounds, they were definitely responsible.

"I could go another round, but I think I've finally figured out how to tell you what I have to say." The blonde said, his face dripping with sweat. His combatant nodded in agreement and let down her guard. She too was rather exhausted.

"Out here is pretty hot, mind if we change location?" Hinata asked, her hair in a high one trying desperately to avoid the heat. "Sure, let's go by the private lake. It should be discrete and cool enough to suit our purpose."

******* ^_^ Top z `Pr^nce$$ ^_^ ********

"I'm not sure how you're going to take this, but here goes nothing." Naruto said, taking a deep breathe to clear his mind.

"You already know of Kyuubi and have even had a couple conversations with him with my help. He's changed from how he was when I first interacted with him. We now get along. Well enough anyway…"

**_"Sure, blame me for your lack of humor and common sense"_**

Naruto ignored the kitsune and continued, "You also know that I visit him frequently in my mindscape, conversing with him on a regular about other things. I haven't however told you of our interactions as of late.

We spoke around the time of our anniversary. He told me that for my 19th birthday I would be given various new abilities that weren't accessible to me before. One in particular is my ability to summon people to my mindscape." He stopped and looked at her, searching eyes, not even sure what he was looking to find in them at the time.

She raised her eyebrow at him, giving him a weird look. "Not to be rude Naruto-kun but I'm not off put by any of the information you have giving and I wish for you to stop looking at me as if I were going to ridicule you." He blushed lightly, chuckling uneasily and rubbing the nap of his neck. "Sorry, even after all this time I'm still kind of worried when I divulge information about Kyuubi. I'm kind of paranoid huh?" She smiled at him, reaching out her hand and wrapping it around his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Nope, you're just being Naruto, a little sillier than normal, but still the Naruto I can't live without.

'**And here I thought I was the only one who knew how paranoid you truly are. Not to mention silly hahaha!'**Grumbling under his breath at his tenant, he returned his attention to Hinata.

"Going into details on my summoning abilities; before my birthday I was allowed to summon only relatives. But the only ones I know of are all deceased, such as my father, mother and Godfather. It didn't deter me though. I tried it and it worked. I was so thrill to know I could be in touch with my family again even though it was only for a short while. The happiness I felt even though I may not have shown it was extraordinary.

I am now able to not only summon relatives to my mindscape, but others as well. I think 20 at a time if I remember correctly. The idea sounded absurd at first, wanting people to come into contact with the Kyuubi for a 'visit'. But then I remembered that we share everything, good or bad and it brings us ever closer. The love I have for you is very special, not another coming close to or above it.

If it is anyone I would share this with it would be you. The only thing is if you're willing to." He finished, staring wistfully into her beautiful lavender eyes. Tear wanting to well in his eyes so badly, but he resisted, waiting on her response, holding his breath.

She could see it in his eyes; the pain, trials and hardships. The need to be accepted for what he was, the need to be accepted by **her**. It made her chest feel tight; it hurt her heart to see him like this. It had to end.

She tightly wrapped her arms around him, trying to squeeze any of his pain out with the embrace. She wanted to let him know how much she loved him, cared for him, wanted the best for him and would try her very hardest to see it happen, she wanted to express it all through that hug.

"Why would you have to fear that I wouldn't be with you on every step of the way? I love you with all my being Naruto-kun, nothing man made or otherwise can change that. I would never give up on you, if I did I would be neglecting you, the centre of my world and contradicting my nindo." She released him, a sincere smile on her face.

He in turn smiled, glad that she understood. "Hinata, you don't know how happy you've made me." He held her hand gingerly between his, rubbing her knuckles.

"I'm sure I do." She said cheekily. "When are you going to show me, if you don't mind me asking?" she said softly, not sure if it was an okay question to ask just yet, but she had to admit she was quite curious.

He took her by the hand and led her to a big sturdy, shady tree in the training grounds. He sat and rest his back on it in a relaxed way, coaxed her to do the same.

"What are we doing?" Hinata said out of the blue, unable to control her tongue. He smiled, "You'll see." Was all he said as he bit his thumb, allowing the blood to drip onto his index and middle finger, which he placed on her head. "Summon" was the last thing Hinata heard before she was engulfed in darkness.

_**Alright!**_

_**Chapter 13 is finished, whoop whoop whoop. I know it isn't too long but I would appreciate your commentary. So review review review. Next chap is going to be focussing on Hinata in Naruto's mindscape. I really need your response to this chap, it would help me considerably later on.**_

_**Je ne **_


	14. Chapter 14

Hey

I've made it to chapter 14, yeah me! I hope you'll enjoy, as you all know 'I don't own Naruto.' Sad but true T.T

Changed up what certain fonts mean a bit, but here we go;

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Kyuubi"**

'_**Kyuubi thinking'**_

_Chapter14_

She was suspended in a space and time she was not sure of. Her byakugan was quite useless in her current environment as she was complete enveloped in darkness. She tried her best to stay calm and try to figure out what was going on.

The last thing she remembered was training with Naruto. Could they have possibly been attacked? A long list of scenarios went through her mind.

"This has got to stop if I'm to find out anything about where I am." She said aloud, rubbing her temples to relieve the oncoming headache.

She felt herself being lowered slowing, if she wasn't mistaken she was sure she had landing upon some grass, what was even stranger was that her sandals her gone.

The darkness started to fade away and she could finally see. A lovely field of green grass, different coloured daises scattered across the endless field. Butterflies and birds flew both high and low across the sky. The talk, thick, sturdy and full bodied trees looked gorgeous. Turning to her left she saw one of the finest articles of furniture of her life; the mahogany of itself looked magnificent, intricate designs were on the legs of the bench, but they didn't compare to the Uzumaki symbol on the back, the work put into making it was well worth the finished product, Hinata was sure of it.

"You like what you see Hinata?" he wrapped an arm around her making her smile. "Yes it is. Where are…." She was cut off when the memories came back to her.

'_Naruto-kun and I were talking….. Talking about the Kyuubi, he told me about his new abilities. One of them being able to invite people into his mindscape… H, he asked me if I would go with him and I said yes. So that means, where in his mindscape! But we can't... I mean, the Kyuubi no Kitsune is a destructive and malicious creature…. He couldn't possibly be here can he?' _she wondered.

Her hand folded into fist and unfolded them several times, as she thought about it. Naruto looked at her with a worried face, "Ar, are you okay Hinata-chan.?" His voice tinged with fear that she wouldn't accept this part of him.

"**Don't get hysterical kit, she's just in shock."**

At hearing the deep voice she spun on her heel and was face to face, with the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Her eyes nearly dropped out her head, her lips slightly apart as she sucked in a breath of air. She couldn't believe it.

"_I'm not seeing the Kyuubi, most powerful of all tailed beast in a beautiful never ending field behind gold bars on a huge bed….. I'm not seeing the Kyuubi, most powerful of the tailed beast in a beautiful never ending field behind gold bars on a huge bed…" _she mumbled repeatedly under her breath. Hoping that with every time she heard the mantra this fantasy world would fade and she actually find out what the hell was going on.

"**I guess my all power reputation lives on even though I don't roam free, how exquisite." **Kyuubi said, his voice boastful and arrogant.

Naruto sent him a look before turning to Hinata with a soothing voice, "Hinata-hime are you okay. I knew this was too much for a person to handle, even you Hinata-chan." His voice was a little disappointed at the end.

"Naruto-kun it's not what you think, it's just so unbelievable. I'm not sure I'm seeing what is really before me, but a concoction of my imagination."She whispered to him, her eyes not leaving the Kyuubi.

Naruto smiled a little at the new found information, "All that you see is what really exist, at least in my mindscape that is. I still have a lot to explain. If you'll let me that is, I'll answer all your questions."

She let out a breath before nodding her head in acceptance. No matter how confused or freaked out she was she was going to stick through this. If she let her fear and misunderstanding cloud and interpret her actions she would lose Naruto forever. And that was the one thing she never wanted in life.

As much as she wanted to throw every question she could think of at him all at once, she tried to regain control of her anxiety and get things into perspective.

"Where are we?" thinking it was the prime question she needed an answer to.

"We are in my mindscape."

"How did we get here?"

"After you agreed to come with me, I did the necessary procedure to summon you here."

"Summoning? Forgive my ignorance, but don't you need a contract or scroll to summon something? And I don't believe I am of a nature to be summoned." Saying the last part with a pout.

He just smiled at her child like behaviour as the Kyuubi rolled his eyes from behind them. "Yes, you do need something of those sorts. I guess I misused the term summoning in this case. It would be most similar to the Yamanaka 'Mind walk Jutsu' then to anything else. But instead of me going into your mind, I call forth your entity to my mindscape, like temporarily moving out of your subconscious and being aware of it." He answered easily. These questions didn't faze him in the least, it was some of the questions to possibly come later that he feared.

Kyuubi decided to keep any opinion he had to himself at this time. He didn't want to intrude or destroy any progress Naruto had made with her as she wasn't glancing back at him every few seconds but in minute and a half intervals.

. _**'Humans are so ridiculous at times it is uncanny. Her fear is understandable. Hell if she wasn't afraid I would be most insulted. But kit is overreacting about nothing at all. He needs to calm down and realise that.'**_

"If it is indeed similar to the 'Mind walk jutsu' what has happened to my body?" she wondered.

He smiled, "Perceptive as always, our bodies are where we left them. It has the same effect on our bodies the jutsu does."

She looked alarmed, "But, b-but, our bodies are just under a big old tree. A tree, not behind a barrier or surrounded by an illusion Genjutsu…. There just there all vulnerable under a defenceless TREE!"

He reached out and held on to her shoulder," Shhh, it's okay, nothing will happen to our bodies. If there was danger I would know and we'd be back to our respective bodies in an instant.

She nodded her head in understanding; a sigh of relief escaped her lips. "Okay Naruto-kun. If we're in your mindscape shouldn't there be 'corridors' per say leading to different memories all around here?"

"Yes Hina-hime, that is true."

"Then where are they?"

"There still here." She gave him a confused look so he decided to explain. "Everything that is supposed to be in my mindscape is still here, just not as what you expected them to be. As you know my childhood wasn't one I was fond of. When people shunned me or harmed me I felt like I deserved every bit of it and I took it in stride, never bothering to defend myself.

At this point in my life my sub-conscious was a dark, dank place full of pain, misery and the desperation for change. Like twisting your worst nightmare into the most mortifying thing imaginable was just how I believed the villagers viewed me and that too added to the derogatory state of my mind scape.

I felt like an empty husk of a person before I started attending the academy. Around then I finally made friends and saw things in a better and brighter perspective. I still felt sad about the neglect I received from the time I could remember, but it was my friends, no matter how few they were, was what helped my resolve in wanting to prove myself and to become the Hokage, to show to everyone that I was worth noticing.

As I got older and learnt of the Kyuubi's presence within me, I rarely had reason to come here, as it was only in life and death situation I required his assistance in surviving. And to be honest we were never on good terms at those times, for you see, he despised me as I despised him.

Around the time I became fifteen and was soon going to return to the village is when we first started interacting, eventually we became close, so my visits here were quite frequent when I took time to meditate like I have told you about before.

At that time where we stand was nothing more than a dark corridor, the floor covered in water that leaked from unknown pipes, the dripping echoing through out, leading to many of my memories both good and bad."

Hinata sat there quietly taking in all information she was given. It was quite a bit of interesting information and she wondered if this occurred to all jinchuriki.

"**It is possible, though not anything to expect as most tailed beast and demons alike are of a malicious destructive and vengeful creatures. So harbouring a bond with their jailor isn't something very appealing, like in the case of your friend and former jinchuriki Gaara. However they are demons who do not behave this way at all, though they would prefer to roam free they don't try to cause harm to the jinchuriki."**

To be honest, Hinata was so engrossed in what Naruto was saying that she monetarily forgot about the Kyuubi behind her. On hearing his voice she stiffened.

The demon merely rolled his eyes at how silly humans could be, it was not as if he had vaporised for the last seven minutes.

"**Okay, this is taking too long in my opinion. You have known of my existence within your mate for four years. Hell you even know that we communicate beyond the exchange of my power, because you yourself have talked to me via Naruto as messenger. I know as well as you do that it isn't the fact that I'm being held within him that scares you, but it is me.**

**I also know that you do not fully trust me even in the manner that things have unfolded because of all the pain and suffering brought on to him due to me. Which at this point in our partially bonded life, I do honestly hold some regret for."**

Somehow, at some point when the Kyuubi was talking Hinata had rose to her feet and turned in his direction, on first glance was quite a horrifying creature, due to his powerful and menacing stare. But on closer inspection he was not so bad especially in the conditions he was living in. He appeared as royalty, godly even but in a twisted way, his fur was just magnificent and his many tails leisurely moving around added to the air of greatness he held. So for her to be standing before him without shivering was a great accomplishment.

"**But give the kid a break, he's there sweating bullets thinking that this is going to put a rift between you two, which I know it won't as these eyes of mine can tell most anything so don't doubt that what I am saying is anything but the truth." **

Hinata didn't know what to do at first; the fox demon's words were accurate, she may have talked to him and willingly trust him to a point, but the truth was that deep down inside she did not believe she could trust him, that he would turn on Naruto in a split second if he wanted to and she was stuck on that idea for the longest while. But how he knew was a loss to her. But if what he was saying was true bout her then…

Naruto sent a death glare the Kyuubi's way, why he had to do something like that was beyond him. He then returned his gaze to Hinata; he rose from the ground and stood beside her. That is when he saw her; face in her palms and her curtain of hair blocking his view of her face even though she was standing right next to him.

"H-hi-hinata?" but he didn't receive a reply, which frightened him, was what he always feared actually happening?

He was going to call out to her once more, but he realized he couldn't. The tears he didn't know he shed where choking back his words, his call, his plea for any kind of response from Hinata.

So wrapped up in his own turmoil that he did not see when Hinata's face was revealed from within her hands.

"I'm sorry"

His head instantly shot up at the sound of her voice, it was then that he saw her face; he wanted so badly to wipe away every one of the tears that were sliding down her cheeks.

'_I guess this is it then…'he_ thought dejectedly, _'She's going to say, "I'm sorry, but I can't be with you anymore….."_

"I'm sorry I made you think this would change what we have Naruto-kun." She began to wipe at the rivulets that refused to stop coming down her face.

"Huh?" It was all he could say, this was not what he had ever expected to hear from her.

"I said I'm sorry that I made you think this would change what we have, as ashamed of myself as am, I'm afraid the Kyuubi no Youko is correct about everything. I am somewhat resentful and afraid as well, of the fox demon within you, for such reasons he has listed and more." She said, looking down at her feet.

I didn't realize that my reaction to seeing him would cause you so much hurt, it was not my intention. I'd never want to cause you any pain. And I just want you to know that I accept you as a man, ninja, future Hokage of Konoha and most importantly my fiancé and soon to be husband." He could see her smiling even though she still wasn't looking at him, so he took this time to walk over to her.

"I love you with all my heart Naruto-kun, and I-I-I wouldn't know what to do if you aren't in my li…."

"Sshhhh, it's not your fault, it's mine, I shouldn't have let my fears affect my thinking, and I'm the one who should say sorry because I truly am." He hugged her tightly, gently running his fingers over her hair.

"That fault is mine to carry as well, because that is also what happened with me." Hinata said looking up at him.

He smiled down at her, a load lifted off his shoulder. He was so relieved to find out that his life didn't just twist into an inescapable nightmare.

He felt so content just standing with her in his arms, until he felt her pulling away. He looked down on her, a frown on his face. "What's wrong hime?"

"I've decided that I need to get over this if I want to us to be truely happy with one another." "I don't like how this sounds and I don't even know what it is…" Naruto complained, a bigger frown set upon his face.

"It is for the best Naruto-kun, you need to believe me." She looked up to him with pleading eyes making him sigh.

"I hope you know that when I become Hokage that won't work so easily." He said with a slight smile as he pulled her cute little nose.

"We'll see about that…" she said into his chest as she hugged him tightly. When she let him go her resolve was stronger than ever, she knew that somehow she had to overcome her fear.

**Hey readers, I know I have not updated in a while and I am sorry, school has started back and it took away some of my writing time, but I still manage to get this done.**

**I know it's rather short, but I thought it was best to update anyway. Your reviews are always wanted and I thank you all for them. Thank you all for staying as long as I have with this story you all are the best **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey everyone, it's so nice to be back. I'm having a time with my CXC's or what most of you would call finals. I know it may be kind of short but I'm trying. To all my readers I thank you .**_

Chapter 15

"So for the wedding I was thinking I could wear a bright orange suit, what do you think hime?" Naruto asked as he sent punches flying to a non-existing opponent.

Hinata wrinkled her nose, her right hand still passing lightly over the softest fur she had ever felt. "Um... Naruto-kun are you being serious?" looking to the heavens and praying he was not, but of course it wasn't meant to be when he shouted with an excited "Yes!" from a couple yards away.

_'I can't believe he loves so much orange, even for me it's slightly ridiculous and I love everything about him. I think I need to find a way to get this idea out of his head without bluntly saying no ' _she thought to herself.

**"For experimentation's sake, why don't you make about 20 shadow clones and then use the transformation jutsu and put them in the orange suit you're talking about."**

"Hey that's a great idea!" the pair exclaimed though for opposite reasons. Naruto did as he was told and 20 clones appeared. All decked out in extremely bright almost florescent orange suits. To top it all off in the amount it was quite over powering and more suited a costume party.

**"What do you think kit?"**

"I look GREAT" the clones as well as the original chorused, huge toothy grins plastered on their faces. Hinata literally face-palmed.

**"Well I tried..." **Kyuubi said, rolling his eyes at how ridiculous Naruto could be. Even he could see that Naruto looked like carrot barf.

Hinata nodded her head and sighed, trying to think of a different approach. "Naru-kun. How about trying the transformation jutsu with a white tux and orange satin hand kerchief and tie." Naruto scowled, "Are you sure you know what you're talking about?"

**"It may not cause me any harm but yanking my fur is not something I particularly enjoy****" the** fox grumbled. On hearing this she loosened her grip on the creature.

_She really did come a long way from two weeks ago, she made it her personal mission to be comfortable with the kitsune no Yoko. She was going to be wed to the love of her life, and with him came a package. But she didn't care, he was there for her with Clan issues and she'd be damned if she wasn't giving it a hundred and ten percent to make their relationship work like he was._

Hinata's eyebrow started to twitch. "Are you saying I have no fashion sense? So what about all those other clothes I picked out for you, what's wrong with them, are they ridiculous looking?" her voice sickeningly sweet.

Naruto started to get a little nervous from the time her eye started to twitch. He waved his hands vehemently in front of him, laughing nervously, "Of course not hime, the clothes you pick for me all look fine. It's just that, um...hmmmmm how could you choose something like white over orange it's just wacky..."

"Ohhhhhhh so now I'm wacky. I see its all clear to me now." Her syrupy tone not making Naruto feel any better. "Nononono! Ummm...I'll just do the jutsu and see...Transformation Jutsu!"

Hinata smiled both inwardly and out. She usually got what she wanted that way but that wasn't the only reason she was smiling. The once over powering suit looked great now. The white bringing out his golden locks but didn't take away from his heart melting, smoldering sapphire eyes. Finished off with shiny white square mouthed dress shoes. And the orange didn't look bad this way either.

"You look perfect Naruto-kun!" she said clapping her hands with glee. "Well if it makes you this happy why not? Though I'd prefer more orange." he said shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"I'll make sure to include lots more when going over the decorations for the reception." "Works for me...but could we do talk about that later. I'm going to get an earful for not doing this sooner."

She hopped off Kyuubi's satin sheets and to the floor, walking out the golden bars casually. "Do what sooner Naruto-kun?" He raised a hand and twirled a lock of her hair. "Don't worry Hinata hime, you'll see in a couple seconds." She shifted and crossed her arms while she pouted. "I hope so..." curiosity filled her speech.

He just chuckled, he nipped his finger and placed it on his forehead and stood silent conjuring up the images of the ones he really loved and lost, but thanks to the Kyuubi he was given a chance to see them without him being right on the brink of death.

"Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki."

Hinata really wondered what was going on now, before she could ask a bright light appeared before them, she shielded her eyes from it, only peeping around her arm slightly when she felt the light dim. She saw the silhouette of two people.

When she finally put down her hands, she was in a state of shock. Standing about a yard away from them were two people she thought she'd never see in this lifetime.

On the left stood the fourth Hokage, still in his long and lovely looking Hokage garbs. His blonde hair slightly tamed compared to her lover's, eyes the same magnificent blue. Next to him was a lady, a true beauty, hair so long, red and flowing. A remarkable woman, her eyes were violet blue, just as beautiful as their sapphire eyes. She wore a green dress down to her ankles.

Hinata just stood there gapping at them, if she were the kind of person she would be flailing her arms all around her. Naruto just snickered, if she was composed he would have wondered if it was really his Hinata. He took the extra step to be right next to her; he gripped her hand and held it firm. He was going to comfort her when the shrill wail came from in front of them. Within seconds Naruto was swooped up into a giant hug, the impact making Naruto release Hinata and stumble back a bit.

"You've grown so well! You look just like your father, and my genes helped smooth out the rough edges I might add." She said while Minato just shook his head.

"Can't breathe….

"Oh sorry dear, it's just been so long you're already nineteen. Guess the fur ball can be of some use after all. I can see my baby again. And you've gotten so lean and muscular where are your cheeks" pulling on what was once his chubby cheeks. Kyuubi grumbled lightly from his cage.

Naruto blushed, "Mom quite it - batting her hands away from his face.- I missed you to." He smiled broadly. Minato just smiled at his wife, she was indeed a handful. He then casually walked over to Hinata.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you Hinata." He said, stretching his hand out to her.

She bowed, "Yondaime-sama, it's an honor." "Please don't bow and you can call me Minato." Hinata nodded her head, "Hai Minato-sama." He chuckled, "How about just Minato-san?" She smiled and shook his hand.

Kushina looked around on hearing her husband's voice. That's when she saw Hinata for the first time. She slowly let go of Naruto and walked over to where they stood. Naruto following her.

"Who are you? How do you know Minato-kun" she asked, quite curious. "Um, I don't actually know him Uzumaki-san." Kushina eyebrows shoot up. "You don't? Then how do you know who I am, are you someone Naruto-kun summoned as well?"

Hinata, for the first time in years was getting flustered. "No,no-not exactly." "Then how?" Kushina was right up in her face now. She wasn't being mean or anything. Just over enthusiastic and it over whelmed Hinata, especially since these were Naruto's parents. It was a big deal.

Her face reddened, she was so embarrassed. Here she was in their presence; no shoes, in her alternative ninja attire, her hair in a messy pigtail. No nice traditional kimono and a bath to freshen up a bit from training wouldn't have been bad even though she wasn't filthy.

"Your eyes, you're a Hyuuga, but that doesn't explain who you really are." Kushina asked, like her son used to be, she was completely unaware of Hinata's unease. Minato sighed, "Kushina your embarrassing the girl, this is Hinata Hyuuga."

"Gomen, I guess I'm still a little too excited about seeing my son again." Kushina said, giving Hinata some room.

"Hinata hime are you okay?" Naruto asked while he rubbed her shoulders. "_How could you bring them here! I'm not prepared at all, I look like a hot mess!_" Hinata whispered as best she could. "Aww, but your my hot mess, stressing on the hot." He said playfully wrapping his hands around her waist. Hinata bonked him on his head lightly. "Naru-kun this is no way to behave." "Only by you saying so Hina hime."

Kushina just stared on, and then she cleared her throat, allowing the attention to fall on her. "Hina-hime, Naru-kun, am I missing something here?" her accusing eyes on Minato. He waved her off explaining that their son wanted to be the one to tell her.

"Tell me what Naruto-chan?" "That Hinata and I are engaged." He said smiling brilliantly. Kushina was silent for a while and then out of the blue;

"WHAT!" and a thud quickly followed.

_**Kay peeps, this is the end of chapter 15. This chap gave me hell and up to now I honestly don't think it's up to its fullest potential. How I envisioned it didn't correspond well with my writing style as the necessary intrusions of conversation didn't flow from my head to writing as well as I hoped.**_

_**Please review, I REALLY would like to know what you have to say and it may add significantly to the story. The next chap is continuing in Naruto's mindscape**_

Ideas on what will happen next are encouraged. I really need your help everyone..

P.S I can't put a link in actual chapters so just check my profle for thepic showing what attire she had on.

Jai ne :D


	16. Chapter 16

Hello my readers, I'm so sorry it took this long to update. I know it has been a long time but bear with me, had exams and all that, then a whole heap of drama. Boys are nothing but trouble at times . But here's a new chap finally, hope you like.

_**16,917 views and counting! I'm so happy :D**_

_**Special Thanks to all those who favourited and followed mty story as well as my faithful readers.**_

_**Shout outs to the following reviewers;**_

_** FallenCrimsonStar **_

_**puma1sunfire**_

_**KyoLover1994**_

_**RoseTiger**_

_**Aeon master of time and space**_

_**Gamakage**_

_****__And my latest favourite and follower to this :- **A Song's Melody **and** Aeon master of time and space **for both!_

Those who read the manga would know why I started calling the Kyuubi; Kurama. Enjoy!

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**"Kyuubi"**_

"**Flashback"**

Chapter16

"**Tell me what Naruto-chan?" "That Hinata and I are engaged." He said smiling brightly. Kushina was silent for a while, then out of the blue; "WHAT!" and a thud quickly followed. Minato walked briskly to her side. "Kushina…..Kushina are you ok?" he placed his hand lightly on her cheek. **

**She opened her eyes and smiled sweetly, "You knew about this the whole time didn't you." she accused. He removed his hand and placed it behind his head chuckling nervously.**

"**B-Bu-But Naruto wanted to tell you for himself." Minato blurted out, trying to save himself from her wrath. **

**She rose to her feet and turned her attention on Naruto, making it his turn to fidget. "Well you see mom, I only found out I could do this a little while ago. So when I first tested it out I summoned Dad because I needed some fatherly advice on something. But I also needed to give Hinata time to adjust to the Kyuubi and all of this, as well as to meet you guys." **

**He said this smiling brightly, hoping to win her over. "How can I stay mad at such a handsome face!" she said while pulling his cheeks. "You do with me often enough." Minato grumbled light heartedly. **

"**Minato-kun shush…. I need to spend as much time as I can with my son and daughter-in-law." She said with stars in her eyes.**

"**Hinata was it? We have so much to talk about….."**

"HAHAHA" came Tsunade's boisterous chuckles, sake surprisingly forgotten as her hands fisted and tears ran down her face.

"I don't see how this is funny baa-chan." Naruto grumbled from the other side of the desk. "I don't see how it couldn't be baka." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Naruto just grumbled in his seat even more so.

"I swear you can be such a pain baa-chan" he said as he folded his arms across his chest. "Aren't you ever going to stop calling me that gaki!?"

"Humph, I don't feel like calling you my distant aunt so baa-chan will do." She frowned slightly before she intertwined her fingers and placed them under her chin.

"So how is planning for the wedding going so far?"

"Okay I guess Hina-hime has been working really hard on it. Wish there was something more I could do to help."

"Of course there is a lot for you to do, it's just in the planning stage. When fittings and things like choosing the menu come along, you'll be needed quite frequently." This sure brightened his spirit.

"So where is Hinata?" Tsunade inquired. "Hinata was kind of flustered and went straight to Neji's place. I wonder if she's mad at me."

Tsunade patted Naruto lightly on the shoulder. "If she is mad, it won't be for long. But you have to admit such an encounter with the 'red hot habanero pepper' would rattle anyone." She said while holding back a giggle.

************************* At Neji's House *************************

Hinata stripped and headed for the shower in her bedroom. She sank into the tub and sighed, rotating her neck and trying to relax. Today was not her best day.

"I don't believe him; I wasn't prepared for that at all… No formal kimono and not even a bath to freshen up! I meet two of the most important people in Naruto's life and I'm in my training outfit and messy low-one." she grumbled as she remembered the events that transpired for the day.

'_Nothing a good bath can't fix, I'm sure.' _With that thought in mind she sank into the water and was now focussing on relaxing.

Naruto decided to take a trip to his favourite ramen restaurant. He still couldn't get over the great changes since the battle with Pein. He kept the bar at the front but also added many little booths and a couple large ones since he had a lot more space. It was just like any other restaurant, well better in Naruto's opinion because they specialised in ramen.

He knew Tsunade was right and Hinata would come around soon enough. But he still had to eat and cooking was the last thing he was willing to do right now.

The weather was great, it was a little while after the sun set and the darkness was slowly creeping in. He took his time to walk at a leisurely paste so he could enjoy it. The breeze was a bit damp but felt refreshing. When he saw the civilians enjoying the evening as well he was kind of glad he wore jeans and a t-shirt.

Finally he came face to face with his second home.

"Hey old man, it's been a while huh." Naruto said with a cheeky grin as he took a seat at the bar.

"Hey Naruto, thought I wasn't going to see you here ever again."

"Hehe don't exaggerate it's only been a week since I stopped by."

"True, after training you usually stop in so you must have been busy." Teuchi said from behind the counter.

"Yup and now I'm really hungry….so can I get 2 bowls each of miso, pork, beef and chicken ramen?" "But of course, how about a salad to?"

Naruto wrinkled his nose, "Just the ramen, I don't want any salad."

Teuchi continued to stir his saucepots as he talked to Naruto, "Why not, when Hinata-san's here you eat salad." He said in a teasing voice.

Naruto folded his arms and put his chin on the counter. "Fine…..one salad, happy?"

"Thrilled!" Ayame snickered.

"There's absolutely nothing to do around here, Ino's doing something with her clan and I haven't seen Lee all day. He must be doing some special training." Sakura said to herself as she walked past the park.

'_I really envy the civilians sometimes. Most of them are happily holding hands in the cool air and I'm by myself.' _She huffed as she went along, taking her time and slowly walking home.

Shizune had allowed her to leave the hospital early and she decided to head home for some well-earned rest.

Sakura came across a familiar street, which brought back a lot of memories from her days on Team 7 and of Naruto… "Before and after that harpy came along" she grumbled.

Across the road she picked up a familiar voice….. _'Hehehe, guess going home early will have to be rescheduled.'_ She thought as she ruffled her hair slightly.

Purposefully she walked into Ichiraku's Ramen Bar/Restaurant, wearing her ninja outfit with pride. She noticed him right away at the bar and decided to sit beside him.

"Hey Naruto" turning her full attention to him, ignoring the fact that Naruto, Teuchi and Ayame were having a conversation.

"Hiya Sakura, how have you been?" he said as he slurped his noodles cheerfully. "I'm good, though I could be better." Sending a heated gaze his way, which he didn't notice. Making Ayame *tsk* from behind the counter.

"I'm sure you'll be doing great soon." "Really?!" she said excitedly, wondering if he was catching on. "Yeah, Bushy Brows should be home from his mission soon so you guys can hangout."

She face palmed, wondering how Lee had anything to do with it. _'At least now I know where he was all this time…'_

She shook it off, this was her lucky chance, here Naruto was with no Hinata_, ' I've got to make this work for me.'_ '*YEAH we'll win him over now for sure, chaa!*'

"Hey Naruto, I was thinking we cou-" but before she could finish the end of her sentence, two of their comrades walked in. "Choji, Shikamaru, how've you been!" "Hey Naruto, we're good" said the lazy genius.

"Yeah, we decided to come here for a change since doing our weekly team thing at the BBQ hut wouldn't be the same without Ino." Choji put in.

"The more the merrier, no one should be able to resist ramen! Come and sit over here at the bar with me and Sakura." He said with a cheerful smile.

"I guess you may be right about the ramen thing I guess….. Thanks for the offer but we'll be taking a table over there, it was nice seeing you though." Shikumaru said while ushering Choji further into the restaurant.

"Shikamaru, why did you decline his offer? You know how she gets with the chasing Naruto thing." Choji asked as he took his seat

"I'm fully aware of that Choji. But we came here to get something to eat and that's what we're doing. Besides, we're sitting here for a reason."

"And what might that be Shikamaru." Choji decided to take a look at his menu, not wanting to believe there was a reason to leave Naruto in Sakura's grasp.

"So we can see them, they can also see us and it doesn't look like we are watching them."

"They could see us and we could see them without raising suspicion from at the bar just the same."

"Did you really want to sit and eat with Sakura glaring at you every minute?"

Choji huffed, realising Shikamaru was right as usual.

"As I thought." Shikamaru said with a smirk, raising his hand that held his menu, allowing Ayame to know he was ready to order.

_-Back at the bar - the $ame time-_

Naruto was finishing his last bowl when Sakura decided to try it again. "As I was saying Naruto, I was wondering I-" "Naruto-chan your salad." Ayame chimed and rest it down with a thud. Sakura gave her a once over before asking. "Since when do you eat salad Naruto?!" scrunching up her nose.

'_Does she think she can weasel her way into Naruto's heart because she serves him ramen!'_

''_That's probably how that not so goody two-shoes did it…But we'll be victorious in the end. Chaa!''_

Naruto laughed a bit while scratching his nose. "For a long time actually. Hinata introduced me to them, at first I didn't want to but you can't resist a face as pretty as hers. Now I actually like them, well some anyway."

Sakura wanted to puke, _'The night couldn't go by without HER name coming up!' _

"She has such a great influence on Naruto-chan, don't you agree?" she said this staring directly at me, as if conveying a message. Sakura merely rolled her eyes before saying, "I guess."

"Well Naruto, eat all your salad and you'll get your cake." She quipped. "Naruto looked at her with faux disbelief. "Are you bribing me?!"

"If that's what you want to call it, but I'm sure Hinata-hime would approve." She replied in a sing song voice, teasing him and causing the tips of his ears to redden.

Sakura gave Ayame a nasty look which she didn't notice, _'So she's playing team Hinata huh.' _

"I could just buy some cake you know Ayame-chan, you wouldn't turn down a customer would you?" smiling brightly in a way that just screams Naruto.

"And I could easily 'mistake' and give you a slice of regular cake instead of the giving you the one I baked today that you and Hinata-chan love so much." She said cheekily.

Sakura's mouth turned into a stiff line, she quite frankly didn't like the display or hearing Hinata's name at every turn.

"Ayame-chan you are evil, absolutely evil."

"Hehehe, yeah, yeah, now finish up your salad, I'm going to take Shikamaru's order."

'_Finally_ she's gone.' Sakura thought happily. Sucking in a breath of air she turned to fully face him, and she couldn't help but stare.

Naruto had grown up to look devilishly handsome. His chubby cheeks where no more and in their place were strong chiselled jaws. He looked so mature in his physic, but glimpsing at his eyes that shined like a child's and his ear to ear grins completed with his boyish habits and you can see he hasn't changed completely.

'_Absolutely perfect'_ she purred in her mind. It made her bubble up with envy that Hinata got to kiss his lips and run her fingers through his golden locks. All the while thinking; this fine specimen should be MINE.

Sakura couldn't let it go on any further; she had to take back what was hers. _'Thanks to her he's totally oblivious to my charm, and doesn't get the hints I've been dropping. The wedding is in March…. I only have five months and a couple of days to get him away from her and back where he belongs…With me!'_

'_Breath Sakura, Naruto may be a fine piece of man now…but he's still a baka at times. So I should go for simple conversation and work my way u.'_

"So Naruto, what have you been up to lately?" "The usual stuff, when I'm not on missions I usually train and spend time with Hinata-hime. How's it with you at the hospital?"

"I'm usually swamped with work at the hospital. I'm usually healing civilians and ninja to working in the lab with Shizune-sempai." She said wile twirling her hair.

They talked some more, catching up on old times. Hinata's name came up oh so often, which Sakura didn't like one bit.

"**Can't you see this….creature is trying to seduce you?!"**

'_Of course I know that kurama-baka!'_

"**Then why are you still talking to her, isn't this considered leading her on v.v"**

'_I'd never do such a thing. I was trying to play dumb in hopes she would stop but her 'flames of youth' just shone brighter apparently.'_

"**To think that's what your best at and it didn't work….HAHAHA. This girl must really have it for you bad." **Kurama snickered from his cage.

'_I wish she didn't. I don't want anything to happen to put our jobs at risk. Even Sai's getting tired of subbing for me on missions with her.'_

"**You sure she's the same twit from before Naruto because she wanted nothing to do with you. Or maybe she's in heat kit?"**

'_Don't say such things baka…..we'd be in deeper shit than we are now. I don't know what's gotten into her but I wish it would go away.'_

Sakura cleared her throat, causing Naruto to look away from the counter and directly at her. "I'm sorry Sakura, did you say something?"

"I was asking if we could walk by the park together on our way to our respective homes." She said this while batting her eyelashes.

"**At least she didn't say an alley." **Kurama cackled as Naruto mentally scowled.

"I'd love to Sakura, but I have something important to discuss with Shikamaru, I'm waiting for him and Choji to finish up."

Before she could change tactics, Shikamaru and Choji were heading in their direction.

Naruto stood up, toothy grin to the world. "Oi Shikamaru, I have something important to speak to you about, would you and Choji mind if I walked with you to discuss?"

"What a drag…If you must. Choji are you ready to go?" Shikamaru said with a sigh.

Naruto saw Choji's nod and beamed. "Great, just let me pay my bill….Ayame-chan! I'm going now, I'll leave the money here."

They heard movements in the back and then a muffled voiced, "Hold on a minute Naruto-chan!" She came out with a large white card box.

"Here, hope Hinata-chan likes it." She said beaming brightly. Naruto had smile plastered on his face as he nodded his thanks.

"We'll be off now, bye!"

"Naruto you over paid again!" Ayame puffed.

"See it as a tip for putting up with all this, hehe" with that he left the restaurant accompanied by Shikamaru and Choji.

'_HMPH! What was sooo important that he had to discuss when I was right about to make progress? Maybe I can follow them and wait till they've gone and make a move again.' _ She quite frankly liked this idea and was going to go through with it.

Lowering her chakra so she wouldn't be sensed, she set about following them.

The boys took their time walking in the cool night air. Shikamaru and Choji lived a good way from Ichiraku, conveniently enough Neji's house was in the same direction.

"What kind of friends are you guys, you totally ignored my cry for help!" Naruto complained. "In all fairness we did initially go there for something to eat. You think we'd enjoy our food with her giving us death glares every second." Shikamaru reasoned.

"I guess so…" Naruto agreed sullenly.

"So Naruto what did you need to discuss that was so important?" Choji asked, not wanting to be left out.

"Huh?"

"WHAT YOU WANTED TO TALK TO SHIKAMARU ABOUT." He said in an exasperated voice.

"Ohhhhhh…..hehe it wasn't anything I had to say really. Just needed to get away from Sakura and you guys were perfect at the time." He said as he scratched his nose.

Shikamaru shook his head, "As I expected. Why don't you just tell her you are not interested?"

"But I did many times; it just ended up with her fussing and destroying things. Hinata and Sakura were always at it, I don't want that."

"Naruto, she believes that you are the same kid from back then, only difference now is that you are her Sasuke-kun." Choji said while trying to stifle his laughter.

"Well I can't be that to her now or ever, I'm happy with Hinata." A little scowl on his face.

"What a drag…..Then why don't you clarify all that." Shikamaru already guessed why, but this was getting way out of hand.

"I told you the end result is always shouting or fighting between them. Besides, I can't jeopardize missions because of personal issues. The safety of the village is top priority." They nodded sagely.

"Of all things Naruto grew a brain within these years, quite impressive." Shikamaru added light heartedly.

They all laughed, "Works like a dream to. I just really wish she'd get off my back and leave Hinata and I alone."

"She might or she might not, only time will tell." Choji said encouragingly

Naruto snickered, "Time will tell alright, I wonder what it says about that cupcake Choji."

"W-wh-what are you talking about?" Choji stuttered.

"Pfft, we're ninja Choji, of course we'd see what happened, right Shikamaru?" he nodded in response.

They finally came to the junction, where they would separate and head to their respective abodes or destinations.

"See you guys later." And before they could reply they felt a gust of wind and a few leaves lazily dropping to the floor.

"Well he's in a rush isn't he….I think we should be to." And with that they headed home….

'_I'm not sure if she followed me here as well, but she heard what I had to say and hopefully will leave us be' _

"**She's still here kit, what do you have to do to get her away." **

"_Hopefully she gets that I'm here to see Hinata as a sign to give up."_

"**Let's hope so…."**

*knock * Knock*

Naruto stood patiently outside as he heard hushed voices inside, then giggling. _'I pray to kami they have clothes on' _closing his eyes for a moment and not noticing when the door opened.

"Do you mind telling me why you're at my door with your eyes shut like an idiot?" Neji's flat voice brought him back and his eyes fluttered open.

"Thank kami you guys are clothed!"

"What are you doing here?!" Neji said a bit crossed, as Tenten giggled which adding to it.

"I'm here to see Hinata of course, is she busy?" Naruto asked, kind of worried if she wanted to see him or not.

"You never ask if she's busy…..did you do something wrong" Tenten asked, smiling at his frown all of a sudden.

"She was a bit upset with me so I don't know; maybe I should go…Can you give her this for me Tenten?"

"You're over-reacting, and the only way she'll get that is if you go give her, so come in!"

"Gomen Tenten." He smiled and stepped in, closing the door and separating him from Sakura's lustful grasp for the last time he hoped.

Hinata felt great, her skin was so smooth and felt like a dream under the cotton towel she wore. At the mirror she was combing her damp hair when she heard a light knock.

"It's open; I'll be out in a minute."

Walking out the bathroom she was wrapping up her hair and not paying attention. "Tenten you should try this new bath oil I got, smells like milk and honey."

"I don't think I'd appreciated it as much as Tenten would, being a guy and all."

Hinata's head shot up and she fought every urge to scream so instead she whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you but I can go if you want me to."

"No, I mean what are you doing here, I'm only in a towel for kami's sake!"

"But you have to admit that you look really nice, shows off all that smooth skin you were talking about. Can I touch it to see for myself? " Naruto said with a foxy grin, causing her to blush.

She crossed her arms and gave him a fake glare, "You have to leave so I can get dressed."

"Aww why, I've seen you in your underwear already."

Hinata gave him a look, "That was at your apartment, and keep your voice down before Neji catches a fit."

He raised his hands to show he surrendered, "Fine fine, I'll go out and let you dress….IF I get to choose what you wear."

Hinata's mouth flew open to object, her arms that were folded under her cleavage, which made them bounce a bit and were now on her hips. "I am not agreeing to that, this is my room, what I say goes, and that means you Naruto Uzumaki must go."

She saw the glint in his eyes and took a few steps back, that 'make me' look wasn't something she had hoped for at all.

He cautiously took steps closer to her as she took them back. "N-Na –Naruto what are you doing?!"

"Like what Hina-hime?" he said and cocked his head to the side innocently, but she knew all of his tricks and it wasn't going to work, but before she could voice that the back of her knees hit her bed and all she could mumble was 'shit..'

"Checkmate Hinata." And within seconds he had her pinned to the bed and was hovering over her. Smiling down victoriously at her with that boyish charm she couldn't help but giggle.

He kissed her lips gently and unravelled her hair so the damp tendrils fanned around her body on the bed. She of course returned the kiss happily, enjoying the attention.

With his fingertips he traced from her neck down to her shoulders and back, then replacing his fingertips with his lips, admiring how soft her skin was.

"Your skin feels like heaven Hina-hime, I wonder sometimes if you're really a ninja ."

"You want to find out?" she challenged and he laughed and shook his head.

"I'd much rather do this…" the blonde dipped his head to kiss her but stopped midway when he heard; "You two better not be christening that bed !" Neji said in a no nonsense tone.

It made them both laugh, he settled to kiss her nose instead. "If you just let me pick we won't get in trouble." He teased, playing with her blue hair, wrapping it around his fingers. She pouted but then relinquished to what he wanted.

He climbed off her and told her to close her eyes till he said otherwise. He opened her draws in search of what she should wear.

'_I can't believe she wears some of this stuff under her clothes….And none of it is orange! Maybe I should buy her some as a present.34DD and medium – remember that for me won't you Kurama.'_

"**Fine…"**

"This will do. Get dressed now, I'll be back" he said cheekily as he closed the door behind him.

Opening her eyes she couldn't help but giggle, till she saw what he picked out. "YOU DON'T EXPECT ME TO WEAR THIS!"

Naruto was on his back laughing till tears came from his eyes, "Why not, didn't you buy them to wear?" he said in a cheeky voice.

Her cheeks burned on the other side of the door, "That's not the point!"

"Hehe , it's okay Hinata-hime, your preference of undergarments or lack thereof don't bother me in the least"

"S-SH-SHUT UP!" she stuttered out embarrassed, looking at what he set out for her to wear." A rich purple lace front thong and bra to match, it even looked a size too small from her usual DD.

What made her blush even more was that she remembered exactly why and when she bought it…

**She had been helping Ino shop. She was going on a date with this new guy and wanted a new dress for the occasion. And they ended up in the lingerie section, Hinata watched Ino rummage around looking at different style panties.**

"**Ino what on earth are you doing…Don't tell me you're going to sleep with this boy, you don't know him!"**

"**Of course not, and don't say boy, people may think I'm a cougar or worst a paedophile or something!" Ino hissed, not looking away from what she was doing.**

"**He sure looks like a boy, tall and lanky but cute." Hinata said with a shrug. She only got that way with Ino, she often wondered if Ino's insulting but bold behaviour had rubbed off.**

"**Well excuse me if I don't have a blonde stud to rock my world...these are perfect!" She said holding up her prize from all that searching.**

"**They are perfect for what Ino?"**

"**For you, silly!" **

"**Nani?" **

"**It's for you to wear. Naruto will love it." Ino smiled devilishly and all Hinata could do was hold her head. She knew Ino's mind was made up and no amount of begging was going to get here out of this store without them.**

"**Is there any way you can forget you saw that and let's go?" She shook her head smiling and Hinata knew it was no use.**

"**At least get the purple ones, they look much better than that."**

"**Why do I feel you're referring to more than just this set of underwear?"**

**Hinata giggled mischievously, "What? Everyone with eyes knows that purple is better than bubble gum pink any day."**

Giggling at how right Ino was she called to Naruto and told him he could come in.

"What are you wearing?!" He asked, puzzled at the sight of her in a satin violet short robe.

"I believe they are called clothes Naruto-kun" She said teasingly.

"Looks like I'll be having a private show tonight then."

"What's in the box you brought?" she said, switching tact. He sat on the edge of the bed and opened the box for her to see.

It was a beautiful chocolate cake with the word Sorry written with icing. Looking at it he had to smile, _'Ayame is the best, I'm glad I left that have to thank her though.'_

"I came to say I was sorry about today, I know you were kind of upset about it." He looked up at her and she smiled, placing her hand gently on his cheek, caressing the scars on his face.

"There's no need to be sorry, I was just caught off guard, and wished I looked my best in a traditional kimono or something" she said and pinched his cheek lightly and giggled as he scowled a bit.

He placed his hand over hers and removed it from his face, leaning forward to steal a kiss.

"Since you didn't keep your word, let the show begin." She pouted lightly.

"But I'm wearing it!" "I don't know that…." "I thought we were going to eat cake."

"We will, after you're finished. I wouldn't waste Ayame's special chocolate cake." He said emphasizing each word.

"I'm appalled you'd use cake against me."

"Nothing wrong with a little tough love"

"That son of a bitch! I can't believe he said that to Shikamaru and Choji!" She said as she walked, kicking everything in her way.

"And worst of all, going to see that bitch Hinata!" Sakura fisted her hands but kept them to her sides, picking up her pace before she did something rash.

"I have had enough of her; I want her out of the picture now! Naruto is mine and I will have him if it's the last thing I do."

She couldn't take it anymore and took her frustrations out on a tree, turning it in to splints of wood.

"Maybe I've been looking at this wrong. No matter what I try he won't leave her, so I'll just make her leave him! I think I need help with it though…And I know exactly who to go to." With that she disappeared with in a shroud of leaves.

Sakura reappeared a couple feet away from a massive building surround by an impressive looking gate. She sensed them from the shadows and knew the guards were watching her, but she didn't care.

"Tell Hiashi I request to have a meeting with him." _'The old bastards and I might have a command interest after all'_

It's FINALLY finished- this chapter that is (^w^) I really tried to put in as much as it required and I'm not sure if I over did it or not. Made sure to put a cute Naruhina scene for you guys, can't be all drama.

I like an intelligent Naruto but still have his dumb quirky self as well; I'm trying to keep it that way.

I'll be moving off Sakura for a bit in this story, I personally dislike her but from a non-bias point of view she's gotten too much of my time – still sounds bias huh? Hehe Gomen .

P.S it is not a cliff hanger; you can clearly see she's going to Hiashi for help v.v

**I will be considering doing a girl's night out and a guy's night out. What do you think?**

* Just to clarify:-

v.v - it's like an exasperated face for those who don't know

The cupcake Choji had was given to him by Ayame.

Thank you guys :D Till next time Topaz Princess is out :*


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you all for reading, reviewing, the favourites and the like…Noticed that when I ask for help no one says a peep...so you don't mind my delay in the chapters right? :p Well it's a new year I'm busy as a bee so much to do, hope you like this chapter.

Head parallel to his knees, he barely miss the surge of chakra that left his opponents hand, shattering many trees behind him on collision. Jumping upright quickly, he dodged a series of attacks with little difficulty. Training with Hinata really helped him in a battle with a Hyuuga clan member, which was why he was doing so well against Neji's juuken.

He jumped back to put some space between them and drew a dozen kunai from his pouch, throwing them in quick succession. Summoning two clones he took the offense, they became flurry of fist the power behind each hit pushing them back but with great speed it made no difference.

Neji forced extra chakra into his next attack creating enough space between them for him to toss 20 kunai with paper bombs attached. As the dust cleared a rasengan was seen heading in his direction.

With his byakugan activated he saw through the smoke and the two clones lagging behind the original. He laughed "This is getting a bit old Naruto."

Naruto chuckled as jumped into the air and sent the chakra ball flying. "That's not what she said Neji."

*sneeze* 'Nani am I getting sick?'

Hinata walked peacefully along the path, enjoying the sounds of nature. Today was her day off and she was going to spend it with her friends. They'd planned to go to the hot spring, some shopping then to a barbeque bar. She loved it when her fellow kunoichi could spend a day together to enjoy themselves.

No boys, no worries, and no Sakura. With that thought in mind she put a bit more spring in her step. A day free of sakura sounded marvellous. Even though it was late October and was getting chilly, she wore a mint asymmetrical dress and silver sandals. She carried a large tote bag, filled with little knick knacks she might need for the day.

Finally at Konoha's hot spring and spa, she started looking around for her girls. She spotted a brunette and a blonde not too far away, the blonde talking to one of the workers at the resort.

"Ino-chan, Ten-chan!" she called as she started to walk in their direction, they waved in return.

"Today's going to be fun, I can hardly-ly-ly-wa-wai-WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!" Hinata stammered when she got a good look at Tenten. She wore a rather small bikini and over it, a shear robe.

"I told you she'd flip..." Ino said off to the side.

"What's wrong with it, we are going into the hot spring." Tenten waved her hands frivolously.

"Bu-but not out here! What would Neji-nii say?! *dramatic pause* What would Neji-nii DO!" Hinata started mumbling to herself about it, a panicked look across her face.

"Hinata, calm down! We only came out here a couple of minutes ago so you'd know we are already here." Ino said, she was wrapped in a fluffy towel and her hair tied on the top of her head.

"So it's my fault, he's going to kill me." Hinata put her hands to her face and sighed. "I have a long life to live Tenten and your outfit or lack thereof won't shorten it." Hinata grabbed her hand and moved swiftly from the lobby and into their room.

"Hina-chan you take him too seriously, he wouldn't hurt a fly" Tenten said, stepping out of her robe and sliding into the steamy body of water.

"Won't hurt a fly?! Unless your that fly don't be ridiculous. Honestly how does he deal with such a troublesome woman is beyond me, I'm tired already." Hinata put her stuff in a locker and striped down to a peach one-piece with the sides out.

"Let's not blame your lack of energy on us to avoid talking about what you've been up to Hina-channnn." Ino sat on the edge of the spring, feet dangling in the warm water.

"Hai, training is so strenuous these days" Hinata replied, refusing to follow where she wanted to lead the conversation.

"It's true Hinata, the bedroom Olympics is quite an ordeal." Hinata grumbled as she eased into the water while they laughed at her.

Tenten piped in; "The dog boy isn't here Ino-chan, so why on earth are you just sitting on the rocks topless. "Don't say that!" Hinata grumbled, sticking up for her team mate and friend. Ino's face was red as she slowly got up and silently got into the water.

"Gomen, gomen. Let's just have a nice time ne?"

"Haii!"

'What could this annoying girl possibly want? And how dear she come to my abode at this hour demanding to speak with me. This generation has no order, proper up-bringing or knowledge of those they should pay utmost respect to.'

Hiashi thought this as he slowly walked down the corridor to the formal meeting room.

'I'd prefer to be in my formal meeting room. But it is no place for trash.'

He sat and took a few breathes in hopes to tolerate whatever was to come his way shortly. No tea, no scented candles, nothing of the sort. For what reason would the Head of the Hyuuga family need to do such things for an uninvited 'guest'. Not to add to the outrage she was nothing more than a basic ninja.

Sakura was of great power and intelligence, a part of the rookie 11 and student to the Hokage. But that aside, she came from nothing more than a civilian family. Not an ounce of worthy blood in her body.

Ten minutes later she was allowed into the mansion, without so much as a bow she took a seat.

"Goodnight Hiashi-sama I'd assume you're wondering why I'm here at this hour. "

"It happens every so often that uninvited guest demand a sitting with me and don't have the sense of respect or upbringing to introduce themselves before sitting."

Hiashi refused to answer her silly questions, they were neither friends nor enemies and he just wished for her to leave.

'She even has the audacity to blush, how ridiculous!'

"Gomen, I came here in hopes of a little assistance, pertaining to your daughter." "I'll have you know she is of no relation to me or this clan."

Sakura nodded, "I see, then it wouldn't bother you if I came her in hopes to get a plan together to cause her down fall?"

This peeked his interest slightly. He was still quite furious about the win his daughter managed to pull on him, the clan head! All those years she had been hiding her true power, and it what infuriated him most is that if he took their spars a bit more seriously he could of spot some sort of change in her chakra levels and continue to monitor her.

And that branch family son of a bitch...keeping her true strength from me, causing a shameful lost after such gloating was unforgivable. However what could this little girl have to say that could gain him as an accomplice?

"What makes you think that I'd help you?"

Sakura Haruno's face adorned a cheshire type smile and the tint in her eyes almost looked as though they darkened.

"Well I've been doing a bit of research and my sources tell me you want Hinata officially removed from the main family."

"I hope you're aware that said informants could go to jail or possibly put to death for rummaging in affairs only the council should have caught wind about."

"They are well aware, moving on. I frankly don't like Hinata, she has something I want."

He smirked, "I can see, though she is no longer a part of my clan, I do know a lot of women envy her for her body. But if that is why you're here you are of no used to me." Sakura grinded her teeth together and tried not to swear.

"What are you saying Hiashi-sama?!"

"I can see where you fall short; do not tell me your deciphering skills of the English language are lacking that greatly?"

It amused him to see how short tempered she was, not great characteristics of someone who's trying to persuade you to their way of thinking.

"I could put up with your bullshit, but I came here to get a specific job done and your annoying, aloft behaviour is pissing me off."

"Hinata has something that was originally mine. I don't know what cheap tricks she's use but I plan to retrieve my belongings."

'I thought the Hokage was a big bitch, but her apprentice is even worst, I guess she's making up for lack of cleavage or something.'

"The Hokage is planning a grand affair to carry out the old year and ring in the new. " She raised her hand to silence him. "Yes the Hokage has grand events often so why is this one important? It's the first New Year's masquerade ball we'll be having in Konoha."

Sakura started to smile now, "This is the perfect time to get Na- *ahem* I mean my belongings from her!"

Hiashi's eyebrow started to twitch. He couldn't believe this great possession she lost to Hinata was Naruto. Everyone knew he was the son of the latte 4th Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki; however everyone also knew she treated him like filth till about 4 years ago.

"Look child, I have yet to of heard anything that interest me or is to my benefit in your 'plan'. The mere fact that you come here with ideas of vengeance for a filthy boy and relationship issues is quite insulting to me."

Sakura raised her voice, "How dare you say such a thing me!"

"I think I have had enough of your childish behaviour...you may leave." With that Hiashi soundlessly got up at strode off to the door.

"WAIT! I just want Hinata out of the picture, however you choose fit is up to you! You can't touch her with the Hokage's knowledge. But everyone will be wearing mask and none the wiser about who is who. It's you're chance to take her."

He was taking his final steps out the door when; "DON'T YOU WANT TO PUT THE CURSE MARK ON HER!"

That stopped him in his tracks, without turning around he told her to go on.

"At such a huge party I am sure you can get some branch members to attend and kidnap her. I'm not sure how long it takes to perform the seal. If a slip up where to occur you'd simply say that the branch members did it of their own free will. If course further detail is needed and fine tuning. That is if you're in or not?"

'This plan of she has offers some merit...of course I'll add my own private spin.' He grinned.

"Tell me more, young lady."

_FIN._

Sorry to everyone I've been going through some stuff and I'm sorry if this chapter isn't what you expected and short.

Honestly didn't want to fill it with unneeded things into this chapter. Well I'll try to finish the next one soon. Hopefully it will be much longer and satisfying.

*SHOUTOUTS*

_**BizzHopp**_

_**Kaorilamb**_

_**Revenge of the Red Pen**_

_**Rose Tiger**_

_**RedEye00**_

_**mirlen65**_

_**FallenCrimsonStar**_

_**puma1sunfire**_

Here's how Hinata's dress looked: .


End file.
